Bajo el muérdago
by RiMi
Summary: [NejiIno] ¿Cómo serán las Navidades del mayor genio de los Hyuga, ahora que una chica se ha cruzado en su vida, dispuesta a poner todo patas arriba? Retomar su rutina no será tarea fácil... y más, si Ino Yamanaka está de por medio. Reviews ñeaseeee!
1. Desquiciado

Buenas! Aquí estoy de nuevo para ocupar un poco más de vuestro tiempo... xD! Esta vez, para presentaros una historia dedicada a Aya-chan, cuyos reviews son la fuente de mi inspiración xD. 

Bajo el muérdago es una historia ambientada de la Navidad en Konoha (Jeje, aprovechando que pronto llega aquí a España...xD), que se me ocurrió no hace mucho tiempo. Aún no tengo desarrollado del todo el argumento, ni sé cuantos capítulos me va a ocupar la historia, eso sí, estoy segura de que no será precisamente corta, que podrá haber algo de lemon y algo de yaoi (En esto último no estoy demasiado segura), aunque aún no tengo demasiado claro las parejas.

Espero que os guste muchísimo, aunque sea solo el primer capítulo... que por cierto, me quedó no demasiado bien... - ...

Ya sabéis, vuestra opinión es la que más cuenta, y sin ella, me temo que no podré seguir adelante con esta historia, así que ya sabéis, tanto si os gusta como si la consideráis una basura... ¡REVIEWS!

Capítulo 1 

Desquiciado

_Hace tiempo que decidí convertirme en tu sombra,_

_que te seguía a todas partes, que te tocaba a todas horas._

_Una sombra oscura, silenciosa y callada,_

_pegada a ti durante el luminoso día, que, sumisa,_

_solo podía llorar cuando el sol, tras las casas, se despedía._

_Durante las oscuras noches me mezclaba con todas,_

_yo igual a ellas, yo igual de tenebrosa._

_Triste y acompañada, sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche,_

_Te observaba a ti, a través de tu ventana…_

Los copos de nieve se impregnaban, como gotas de rocío, sobre el rostro de un muchacho de dieciséis años, sentado entre las flores congeladas de un jardín milenario. Tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre la crujiente hierba, y las manos vendadas por el frío unidas entre sí. Parecía estar perdido en un aura mágica, silenciosa, llena de paz. Sin embargo, la forma en la que se curvaron sus labios de improviso y la rapidez con la que se arrugó su entrecejo, indicó que, en un solo segundo, aquel bienestar y concentración, había sucumbido hasta llegar a convertirse en un verdadero infierno.

Y todo, por culpa de aquella maldita canción.

Si había algo que Neji Hyüga detestase con toda sus fuerzas, aparte de aquella maldita época del año, en la que, según su juicio, era la pérdida de la razón y la ganancia del consumismo total, era esa asquerosa canción, que, minuto tras minuto, brotaba de la habitación de su prima Hinata.

Bufó, e intentó volver a concentrarse de nuevo, pero nada, le resultó completamente imposible. Aquellos nocivos y empalagosos acordes de un piano, y las voces demasiado aflautadas de un chico lampiño y una chica atontada, era capaz de derrumbar toda aquella muralla de aislamiento

Sacudió la cabeza, y decidió dar fin a aquella molesta presencia que penetraba en sus oídos, hasta llegar a sus sutiles tímpanos, en donde le destrozaban el cerebro por completo. Se levantó con brusquedad, y, a largas zancadas, se dirigió hacia el pequeño umbral que comunicaba con el claustro de la enorme mansión.

Abrió la puerta con cierta brusquedad, y, como un vendaval, se arrojó sobre el interior de la casa.

Por suerte, y gracias a sus enormes reflejos, consiguió evitar el impacto contra el cuerpo de su tío, que, en aquel momento, cubierto por un grueso mantón y largos guantes aterciopelados, salía de su hogar no con menos prisa que su sobrino.

- ¡Hiashi-sama!- exclamó el muchacho sorprendido, bajando de inmediato el rostro en señal de respeto. El hombre lo observó seriamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Buena forma de evitar el impacto…-. Observó-. Aunque demasiado precipitado para provenir de ti…

- Siento el haberlo hecho, señor-. La voz de Neji, como cada vez que se dirigía al padre de Hinata, brotaba de sus labios monótona.

- Mmm…-. Hiashi lo observó evaluadoramente, como sopesando lo que decir a continuación. Al chico de ojos plateados no le gustaba que su tío hiciese eso, aún sin el Byakugan activado en sus ojos de plata, le daba la sensación que le estaban despellejando vivo, sacándole a la fuerza sus sentimientos y emociones, para dejarlas totalmente al descubierto. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada interna: ¿Quién diría que Neji Hyüga, el corazón de hielo, tenía sentimientos y emociones?- Volveré tarde-. La voz de Hiashi lo sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos-.

- De acuerdo, señor, se lo anunciaré de inmediato a Kaho-sama…- respondió el muchacho, inclinando de nuevo la cabeza, y retrocediendo unos pasos, sin llegar a incorporarse del todo, se dirigió hacia la puerta de madera corredera que lo conducía al interior de la casa.

- Y de paso…- le dijo por último su tío, mientras se cubría el rostro con la capucha aterciopelada y le daba la espalda.-… puedes decirle a Hinata-sama que baje el volumen de esa canción que te impide concentrarte…

" Maldita sea…"

- Sí, Hiashi-sama…- Neji no se movió ni un centímetro hasta que no escuchó el sordo ruido del portón de la entrada cerrase con suavidad. Pero, cuando ésta lo hizo, se incorporó de inmediato, sintiendo como sus huesos se quejaban y crujían por el violento movimiento y la frigidez del frío.

Sin embargo, aquel súbito dolor le daba completamente igual, su orgullo estaba mucho más por encima, y ahora, acababa de caer en picado.

Y todo por aquella canción.

Él era famoso entre sus amigos y sus compañeros por mantener siempre, en cualquier situación, la sangre fría y los reflejos a punto, pero, en los últimos tiempos, tanto lo primero como lo segundo, había trastabillado y caído a un abismo demasiado profundo como para poder alcanzarlo con la mano. Aquello era en parte lo que le había irritado los últimos días, en los cuales, sus duros entrenamientos se habían convertido en un martirio muy difícil de soportar.

Sus ojos de águila parecían haberse vuelto ciegos, sus manos, antes deseosas de golpear algún punto vital y cerrar el paso del Chakra, se habían vuelto tan torpes, que habían sido la causa de dos tazas de té y un plato de porcelana. Aún así, lo peor de todo aquello y lo que en más salía malparado, era aquella capa de hielo en torno a su corazón, que cada día se extendía más y más, oprimiendo aquel músculo hasta hacerlo gemir de dolor.

Hasta entonces, él había estando excusando aquellos extraño síntomas por culpa de los nervios, corrientes si debes enfrentarte a una edad en la que la mayoría de los muchachos normales utilizarían en divertirse, a un examen cuyo final era incierto hasta el más diestro de los shinobis, y que, concluido con la vida conservada, condenaba a una existencia perdida en el olvido, cuya propia soledad vedaba más de los demás que aquella máscara culpable de ocultar los rasgos de su portados a la sociedad.

No había que ser un genio o tener un coeficiente intelectual de más de doscientos para adivinar que aquellos nervios alegados sin mucha convicción procedían de las pruebas a ANBU. Pocos hombres habían salido de aquel infernal examen con vida, y, muchos más, con alguna que otra extremidad menos. Sin embargo, aquellas "nimiedades", tal y como las mencionaban los labios de Neji Hyuga, no eran las causantes de su empeoramiento progresivo de sus tácticas ninja.

Rock Lee, su compañero, le decía que se buscase una novia.

Ja, como si eso fuera lo que le arreglaría el problema.

_Y ahora estoy aquí, sola, escuchando esa canción de Navidad,_

_sobre mi cabeza, solitario, el muérdago llora mi propia soledad._

_¿Qué fue de él? ¿Me olvidó, olvidó aquella noche de Año Nuevo?_

_Bajo el muérdago nos juramos amor eterno,_

_nada tierno, si esa voz suya que me habló provenía del infierno._

_Sí, Bajo el muérdago… bajo el muérdago…_

- ¡No lo soporto más! ¿¡Cómo puede escuchar esa maldita canción a cada minuto!- No le cabía en la cabeza. Pero, fuese como fuese, iba a arreglar aquel problema enseguida.

Entró con rapidez en el interior de la mansión Hyuga, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El olor a madera de pino penetró a modo de bienvenida en sus amplios pulmones, y, sin quererlo, no pudo evitar agradecer en silencio aquel calor confortable del hogar.

Caminó a grandes zancadas en dirección al dormitorio de su prima, eso sí, sin olvidar aquel porte elegante que le acompañaba a cualquier parte y hacía suspirar a las chicas que lo observaban de soslayo. Era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero que, de cualquier modo, no le resultaba nada molesto.

De pronto, unas pisadas que sus oídos no reconocieron aparecieron de la nada tras su espalda. Eran algo más pesadas que las de su prima, aunque no tanto como las de Kaho-sama, su tía. Tampoco debían pertenecer a las de algún criado, porque en aquel momento, y a juzgar por el delicioso olor que se escapaba de la cocina, estaban haciendo la cena. Solo quedaba una opción, había un desconocido tras su espalda.

Pobre del que fuera.

Sonrió, sintiendo aquel cosquilleo que le recorría de arriba abajo cuando se le presentaba una ocasión así. Le parecía delicioso deslizar sus blancos dedos bajo el yukata de color beige y entrelazarlos alrededor del puño de un kunai. Sin volverse, se arrojó al suelo, apoyándose en una de las palmas de sus manos, mientras la otra, con un grácil movimiento, lanzaba el arma por encima de su cabeza. Ni se dignó a activar el byakugan.

_A veces te dejas la luz del cuarto encendida,_

_Y yo, tu sombra siempre escondida,_

_Te observo callada, sobre la silla, junto a tu cama…_

CRASH!

La puerta de la habitación más próxima al ojiplateado se abrió con estrépito, y de ella, en pijama, salieron a toda prisa tres chicas, con el pánico reflejado en sus miradas.

Dos shurikens, lanzados con maña, atravesaron a toda velocidad el cargado ambiente, llevándose de regalo dos largos mechones de ébano que quedaron a modo de adorno clavados en la pared. Alguien maldijo por lo bajo.

- ¡Tenten! ¿¡Es qué quieres matarme!- Preguntó encolerizado el Hyuga, fijando sus pupilas de plata en las oscuras de su compañera de equipo.

- Nada más lejos de lo que tú intentabas hacerle a Sakura…-. Replicó ella, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.- Aunque por los restos del jarrón, creo que no diste afortunadamente en la diana…

Neji bufó, y volteó la cabeza de mala gana hacia una pálida pelirrosa, que sostenía con manos temblorosas una bandeja con pasteles y bebidas. A escasos centímetros de distancia, lo que quedaba de la preciosa y antigua pieza de porcelana, se apoyaba coja en el soporte que había tenido desde hacía años.

- ¡Sakura! ¿¡Estás bien!- la aludida asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.- Oh… el jarrón que tanto le gustaba a mi padre…-. Suspiró Hinata por lo bajo.- Tendremos que mandar a Mia-chan a arreglarlo…

- Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención. Yo mismo iré a avisarla.- Dijo de inmediato el chico, frustrado por la vergüenza y su falta de puntería. Si hubiera estado lo suficientemente concentrado y aquella maldita canción no hubiera restallado en sus tímpanos en el momento que lanzaba el kunai, posiblemente Sakura Haruno estaría muerta.

- Mira que eres malo, Neji… con lo fácil que es dar en la diana de esa pedazo de frente que tiene Sakura…-. Comentó entonces una voz que no había intervenido hasta ese instante.

A la vez, los rostros de los dos aludidos se volvieron hacia la dueña de aquella boca que había soltado palabras tan impertinentes para sus oídos. Sakura despegó los labios, lista para soltar el primer insulto que se le pasase por la cabeza, pero el Hyuga se le adelantó.

- No creo que seas tú la más apropiada de hablar de puntería… ¿Sabes?- Utilizó aquel timbre helado que solía producir estragos a aquel que lo oía, pero, en aquella voluptuosa figura que se alzaba frente a él, solo incitó una acentuación de sonrisa por su parte.

- Las cosas cambian mucho, Hyuga Neji. Te sorprendería comprobar lo mucho que la he mejorado desde el examen de paso a Chunnin de hace tres años.

Por supuesto, no había logrado cerrarle la boca.

El aludido decidió cambiar su crispada expresión por una burlona, tan abundante en su repertorio de muecas. No sirvió de mucho, la chica que se había burlado de él, de su excelente puntería, seguía allí, con la misma expresión taimada en sus labios.

Ah, claro… ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Aquello que más detestaba, aparte de esa horrible canción ñoña, era esa muchacha que últimamente, y por aprobación de Hiashi-sama, se pasaba día tras día por la mansión.

Ino Yamanka.

- Eso espero, porque no creo que el truco de soltarte el cabello valga en estos tiempos para librarte de un enemigo.- Corroboró con ironía el muchacho pelinegro, acentuando la cuarta palabra empezando por la cola.

La muchacha, suspirando, se encogió de hombros y se ajustó sin demasiada rapidez el botón del pijama que cerraba la tela en torno a su pecho, como si estuviese sopesando la idea de hacerlo o no.

_Sonrío sin fuerza, y de casualidad,_

_A veces atrapo los besos que se escapan de tu boca._

_Que pena, que triste, verte tan cerca y no poder tenerte._

- Casi lo olvidaba.- Los oídos del Hyuga gimieron de rabia cuando de nuevo los acordes de aquella horrible canción. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no apartar de un empujón a las cuatros chicas, entrar en el dormitorio de su prima y destrozar el origen del soniquete con su táctica de "Puño suave".- Quizás a vosotras no os importe, pero dentro de poco me presentaré a las pruebas de ANBU, y eso exige una concentración que todas vosotras no podríais conseguir ni en los años de vida de Satutobi-sama. Por lo tanto, no creo que los jueces me asciendan sean tan condescendientes conmigo al entender que no he podido hacerlo gracias a esa maldita canción que lleva sonando desde hace más de dos horas.

A cualquiera, tal tirón de palabras seguidas le hubiera costado medio pulmón y la cara amoratada por falta de oxígeno, sin embargo, él, acabó aquel pequeño discurso tal y como lo había empezado.

Hinata, enrojeciendo violentamente, asintió torpemente con la cabeza y retrocedió un par de pasos, en dirección a su habitación, en su mente, un claro deseo que debía ser inmediatamente cumplido, acallar la canción antes de que su primo destrozase los restantes jarrones de la casa. Sin embargo, antes de que el total de pasos llegase al número cinco, un par de manos la sujetaron firmemente por las muñecas, impidiéndole que se moviera. Alzó la mirada, azorada, y descubrió como los dedos delgados de Tenten e Ino se habían tensado abruptamente al escuchar la frase, o mejor dicho, el discurso del muchacho de ojos plateados.

"Oh… no…"Pensó aterrorizada la Hyuga, al ver un brillo de cólera en los ojos de sus amigas.

- ¿Perdona?- Cuestionó la chica de los moños, fingiendo haber oído mal.

- No me digas que tengo que repetirlo todo…-. El malhumor de Neji se reflejó en cada sílaba que pronunció su boca.

- No hará falta.- Le cortó Ino.- Pero para hacerte el favor, haremos como si no lo hubiésemos oído.

El ceño fruncido del muchacho se marcó con peligro.

- ¿Perdona?-. Cambio de roles. Ahora era él quien fingía haber escuchado mal.

- No… chicas, dejadlo…-. Se apresuró a intervenir Hinata, que era capaz de oler la tormenta a kilómetros de distancia. No quería ser cómplice de la conversión de esa preciosa tarde próxima a la Navidad en una batalla campal de insultos y gritos.- Neji… no te enfades… ya… ya apago el…

- De eso nada.- Tenten lanzó una mirada repleta de reproche a su compañero de equipo.- Estamos descansando, y no creo que estemos haciendo nada malo escuchando esa canción…

- Además- apuntilló la Yamanka- tienes veinte kilómetros cuadrados de bosque a la redonda en donde poder concentrarte. No creo que quieras perder tiempo en intentar arrebatarnos los escasos trescientos que tiene la casa.

El Hyuga parpadeó, no solo parecía estar perdiendo sus facultades de shinobi, incluso las que solía utilizar para dejar sin respiración a todo aquel que le molestase o simplemente, no le cayese bien del todo, estaban yéndose al traste también. Aquello era peor de lo que había pensado.

_Y ahora estoy aquí, sola, escuchando esa canción de Navidad,_

_sobre mi cabeza, solitario, el muérdago llora mi propia soledad._

_¿Qué fue de él? ¿Me olvidó, olvidó aquella noche de Año Nuevo?_

_Bajo el muérdago nos juramos amor eterno,_

_nada tierno, si esa voz suya que me habló provenía del infierno._

_Sí, bajo el muérdago… bajo el muérdago…_

Neji tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento para perderla, y menos, delante de aquel cuarteto de quinceañeras en pijama. Aún le quedaba un as en la manga.

- Creo que tienes razón…-. Observó, obligando a que las muchachas soltasen una exclamación de sorpresa.- Que todas la tenéis… además…-. Curvó sus labios en una línea un tanto irregular, peligrosa en todos los sentidos.- Ninguna de vosotras sois mi tipo.

- ¿¡Eh! ¿¡Y eso a qué viene!- Estallaron todas excepto la tímida Hinata.

- Vamos… no me obliguéis a decirlo… soy hijo de una familia de rancio abolengo, y como tal, podría decirle a Hiashi-sama que soy acosado por cuatro chicas que me piden descaradamente un casamiento fortuito.- Se permitió saborear mentalmente la expresión que se dibujó en las caras de todas aquellas a quienes tenía delante.

- ¿¡De… de qué estás hablando!

- Permíteme que lo interprete así, pero comprende que no es normal para alguien como yo, que tiene las hormonas en plena ebullición, sepa controlarse ante camisones tan extremadamente cortos…- Tenten y Sakura enrojecieron hasta la raíz del pelo.- Y botones de escotes medio desabrochados…- Esta vez, se pasó al turno de Ino e Hinata.

- ¡E… eres igual de pervertido que Naruto!- Protestó la Haruno, al momento en el que se apresuraba en tirar de su corta prenda hacia abajo.

- No sabes lo que daría por no sentir este cosquilleo que me recorre de arriba abajo, pero la adolescencia es dura.- Neji se mordió la lengua. Estaba bromeando, y eso era caer bajo para alguien como él. De todas formas, sería capaz de eso y más para poder quitarse de encima a aquellas cuatro ligeras de ropa.

- Recuérdame que te corte en trocitos en el próximo combate que organice Gai-sensei…-. Le comentó Tenten de malas maneras.- Quizás no acabe con tu sarcasmo, pero seguro que lo hago contigo.

- Mmm… lo tomaré en cuenta.

Sonrió internamente cuando escuchó el bufido general.

_El sol, cruel, se sumerge en el horizonte,_

_Y yo, lo hago en este mar donde desapareces._

_Soy débil, soy cobarde,_

_un difunto sin tumba, una actriz sin maquillaje_

_que en este continua marea que sube y baja_

_solo sabe que nada puede hacer por olvidarte._

La sonrisa desapareció en menos de un segundo y apareció en los tres rostros de las chicas.

- Bueno, te dejamos ya, aspirante a ANBU.- Le dijo Ino, dando media vuelta.- Y, si temes por la concentración… te recomiendo que no pases esta noches cerca del dormitorio de Hinata.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?- preguntó Neji, enfriando su ya gélido tono.- Si no recuerdo mal, Yamanka, vivo aquí.- Recalcó el apellido.

- Fácil, Hyuga.- Ella no se quedó atrás.

- Esta noche tu prima nos ha invitado a dormir, e Hiashi-sama, por mucho que te moleste, ha accedido.- Genial, ahora Sakura se unía al trapo.

- Espero que tengas tapones para las orejas, porque si no, me temo que tendrás escuchar la canc…

CRASH!

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mi radiocassette!-. Una pequeña nube de humo salió con disimulo por el resquicio de la puerta, regalándole a todos el delicioso olor a plástico quemado.

La canción, por desgracia, había dejado de sonar.

- Es una verdadera lástima…-. Comentó Neji, ladeando la cabeza para intentar vislumbrar el estado en el que había acabado el pobre aparato.- Pídele uno nuevo a Santa Claus…

Y, sin añadir nada más, se giró sobre sus talones y se internó en la deliciosa soledad del pasillo. Sí, era posible que tuviera que aguantar a esas tres estúpidas adolescentes durante toda una noche, y eso, no incluía el himno nacional de sus deseos amorosos que llevaba sonando toda la tarde.

Ya, lo sé, la historia de amor no pinta demasiado bien entre Ino y Neji, Verdad? De todas formas, no esperéis un enamoramiento apasionado en pocos capítulos... no es mi estilo xD, asi que como siempre... os pido muchísima paciencia.

Os gustó la canción? La intenté poner lo más ñoña posible, que fuera capaz de templar los nervios helados de Neji Hyuga…

Bueno, creo que tengo que ir acabando, porque mi madre me está echando ya del ordenador (Independencia, llega... ya!) En cuanto al resto de las parejas, ya las ir´ñeis descubriendo algo + adelante, aunque si queréis, podéis darme nuevas ideas... todas vuestras opiniones son bienvenidas!

Y ahora... mandad reviews, por favor, porque, como dijo un día una grandísima autora... un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!

Muchos besos!


	2. Simplemente por placer

**Ola de nuevo! Bueno, antes que nada, agradecer a todos los que me han mandado u review. No sabéis la alegría que me ha dado recibir doce en un solo capítulo!  Creo que es la primera vez que recibo tantos en el primer capítulo, y para colmo, con una pareja bastante rara… **

**No os quiero entretener más, solo espero que disfrutéis y si, os gusta o si no, mandad un review con vuestra opinión.**

**Feliz Navidad y muchos besos!**

Capítulo 2 

Simplemente por placer

- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No lo entiendo!-. Chillaba con estridencia Ino, mientras se dejaba caer al lado de su maltrecho cassette.- ¡Me lo regalaron hace solo una semana!-. Alzó su mano pálida en dirección de lo que quedaba del pobre aparato, pero un torrente de chispas le hizo desistir al momento. No tenía remedio.- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda y mierda!

Tenten, suspirando, se arrodilló junto a su amiga y observó de soslayo el estado en el que había quedado el regalo de la Yamanka. Si no lo hubiera visto un minuto atrás, hubiera jurado que aquel amasijo de metal coloreado y cables rebosantes de electricidad no había servido para nada en el pasado.

- Seguro que ha sido cosa de Neji…-. Comentó de pasada, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.- Suele hacer cosas así con el Chakra cuando hay algo que le molesta demasiado… una vez, acabó deshilachando en una misión las nuevas orejeras verde pistacho de Gai-sensei, porque según él, llamaban demasiado la atención…

Sakura, al escuchar esto, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si acabase de comprender algo en lo que no había caído.

- Claro… por eso en pleno verano vi a Lee con unas iguales…

A Ino le importó un bledo lo de las orejeras tanto del maestro como del alumno. Enterarse tan súbitamente que el chico al que más odiaba había sido el causante del destrozo de su regalo más querido en la última semana, le había calentado la sangre de las venas.

- ¡Pedazo de insensible, asqueroso y delincuente rompe-radiocassettes…!- La puerta del armario de Hinata, pagó el enfado de la rubia cuando su puntapié impactó de lleno contra ella.- ¡Ja! ¡¿Para eso tiene que utilizar su excelente control de Chakra!

- Por lo menos, hay que admitir que se le ocurren recursos…-. Apostilló por lo bajo su amiga la pelirrosa, acentuando el fogón de los vasos sanguíneos de la Yamanka.

- Eso, frentuda, tú arréglalo…-. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa agridulce, tan acostumbrada que estaba ya a ese insulto, que comenzaba a saberle a poco las discusiones que mantenía con Ino.- Pero… ¡¿Cómo diablos se puede ser tan irremediablemente cretino? ¿¡Lo sabéis vosotras!- Estaba claro que la cuestión estaba dirigida a la prima del aludido y a su compañera de equipo. Éstas, al unísono, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

- Es simple, su propio nombre lo explica. Neji.- Recitó Tenten, entornando el rostro.- No hay que entenderlo, simplemente, resignarse y aguantarlo día tras día.

La Yamanka arqueó una ceja, súbitamente impactada.

- Joder, se nota como lo aprecias.- Observó.

La chica de los moños, casi de inmediato, se ruborizó sin saber demasiado bien por qué, bajando la mirada tal y como haría Hinata al encontrarse cara a cara con Naruto. Quizás se había pasado un poco.

- No es que no lo haga…-. Reconoció casi a regañadientes.- Hace unos años, incluso, me gustaba bastante…-. Calló y, esbozó una sonrisa casi triunfal, como si esperase que el resto de las muchachas se llevasen las manos a la boca, sorprendidas, para acto seguido se abalanzasen sobre ella en busca de nuevos detalles.

Se equivocó, porque ninguna de las tres se movieron.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y no me vais a preguntar nada?-. Preguntó Tenten, fingiendo la radiante expresión que había mostrado instantes atrás. No pareció hacerlo demasiado bien, porque su chasco se olfateó a kilómetros de distancia.

- Vamos… ¿Sobre qué?-. Cuestionó la Haruno, bostezando ostentosamente, como si el asunto no valiese más que un pimiento.

- Venga ya, Tenten, tu locura por el Hyuga era de dominio público…-. Corroboró Ino.- Hasta el idiota de Shikamaru acabó dándose cuenta…

La pobre aludida acabó más pálida que Hinata.

- Ah… ¿¡Sí!

El resto de las muchachas asintieron de inmediato con la cabeza.

- Incluso… ¿¡Él…!

El gesto se repitió, idéntico.

- Y aún así… ¿¡No me dijo…!

El tercer asentimiento fue lo que le faltó para levantarle de un salto y arrojarse como una posesa sobre su porta-kunais.

- ¡Yo me lo cargo!

- ¡Tenten!

Sus amigas la detuvieron a tiempo al agarrarla con firmeza de las rodillas y los tobillos.

- ¡Insensible, idiota, asqueroso hijo de…!

- Tranquilízate, por favor…-. Le pidió Hinata, mirando nerviosamente la puerta de su dormitorio.- Mi madre podría venir en cualquier…

- Chicas… ¿Va todo bien?

Al unísono, cuatro pares de ojos se centraron en la impactante figura que apareció súbitamente ante ellas, esbozando una lánguida, pero dulce sonrisa. Kaho-sama, esposa de Hiashi y tía de Hyuga Neji, cruzó las manos sobre su simple kimono violáceo y las observó con cortés diversión.

Las chicas, incluyendo a su propia hija, se incorporaron de inmediato y hicieron una pequeña genuflexión como señal de respeto ante la relevante figura de aquella mujer, matriarca de la familia más antigua de Konoha.

Kaho-sama, al igual que todo buen Hyuga, tenía unas pupilas puras, con un límpido color plateado, parecido a una niebla densa en una mañana de invierno. Su piel, pálida, parecía de la misma tela aterciopelada que la cubría de pies a cabeza, y su cabello suelto, recorría su espalda como una cascada de aguas azabache, llegando a morir en su pequeño talle, casi tan estrecho como el de la delgada Sakura.

- ¡Ma… madre! ¿Necesitas algo?- Le preguntó de inmediato Hinata, acercándose con lentitud a ella.

- No, nada, cariño…-. Negó la mujer, ladeando el rostro con dulzura.- Pero me alerté al escuchar un extraño ruido…

- Fue mi radiocasette.-. Aclaró de inmediato la Yamanka, señalando acusadoramente el destrozo ocasionado por Neji.

- ¡Oh! Dios…-. Comentó Kaho-sama, al momento en que se acercaba a él, dubitativa.- ¿Y no podría arreglarse?

- Me temo que no, señora…-. Dijo Sakura, observando aquel amasijo de cables chispeantes.

- Vaya…-. Se lamentó la madre de Hinata, poniéndose lo más elegantemente que se podía en jarras.- ¿Y cómo ha sucedido? Hace tan sólo unos instantes, podía escucharos desde mi dormitorio…

- El idiot…-. Un codazo por parte de Tenten sirvió para limpiar la boca de Ino, que ya estaba lista para soltar todo lo que pensaba del sobrino de Kaho-sama.- Es decir… Neji, lo ha hecho…

- Oh…-. La mujer no pareció sorprendida, a pesar de exhalar un suspiro de resignación.- Otra vez él… y supongo, también ha sido su culpa la rotura del jarrón del pasillo…

Las cuatro muchachas asintieron afirmativamente.

- Perdónale, querida… pero son los nervios… es muy joven para enfrentarse a un examen como lo es el de paso a ANBU, en el que muchos Hyugas perecieron o acabaron desmembrados…-. Rió ligeramente, cuando vio como los ojos de las chicas se abrían desmesuradamente.- Pero no os preocupéis, mi sobrino es un verdadero genio, y estoy segura de que llegará ser un gran ANBU. Aún así, supongo que no puede controlar su nerviosismo… ¡En fin!- Alzó tanto la voz, que las amigas de Hinata se sobresaltaron ante tal súbito cambio del tono de la voz.- Si lo que queréis es cantar y escuchar esa preciosa canción… ¿Por qué no utilizáis el piano del saloncito de té? Ahora que Hiashi no está en casa, podemos permitirnos un sano tiempo de frivolidad…

Las chicas se miraron al instante entre sí, esbozando en sus brillantes pupilas un resplandor lleno de regodeo. Les daba la sensación de que aquella vez, Neji no podría librarse de escucharlas cantar a pleno pulmón, a menos, claro, que decidiese cargarse también el piano.

añadir.- A no ser, claro está, que decida cargarse también el piano…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La inmensa puerta de roble se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar en el amplio jardín un inmenso ventarrón, que sacudió con toda su fuerza una enorme mata de cabello azabache.

Neji sonrió. Amaba en silencio aquel frío, aquellas brisas heladas que le hacían sentirse libre, y que parecían ventilarle el cerrado corazón que tenía. ¿Por qué negarlo? El invierno podría haber sido su época favorita del año, pero no, imposible, aquella semana maldita entre regalos y papeles de colores era demasiado para él. Una verdadera lástima.

Abrió los brazos, abrazando al invisible viento, dejando que su yukata volase, y se enrollase en sus fuertes piernas, mientras que el sencillo obi de color miel, parecía querer, en su juego con la brisa, desatarse de su cintura. Quién imaginaría al futuro ANBU deseando convertirse en pájaro.

Al parecer, alguien sí.

- Esto… Neji… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Fue imposible definir qué proceso biológico sufrió el aludido para que su rostro se convirtiese en un arco iris de colores pálidos y oscuros en tan poco tiempo.

Rock Lee, con sus ya grandes ojos, abiertos hasta el infinito, lo observaba boquiabierto. Su compañero, intentando controlar que su vergüenza no se convirtiese en mazos de Chakra con los que aplastar al chico de las grandes cejas, se volvió hacia él con los nudillos blancos y los dientes demasiado apretados.

- ¿Querías algo?- Siseó. Si se hubieran tratado de otro tipo de palabras, cualquiera lo habría tomado por una amenaza.

Lee no se echó para atrás, conocía muy bien el hastío que era capaz de destilar el Hyuga cuando acababa de hacer algo, según su opinión, ridículo. Pero, lo que acababa de ver superaba todas las expectativas. Si el ojiplateado hubiera tenido otro tipo de carácter, le hubiera preguntado en broma si estaba imitando la postura de Leonardo Di Caprio en la famosa escena de Titanic. Sin embargo, tratándose de él, decidió tener ese tipo de ironías igual de lejos que su adicción al sake.

- Eh… pues sí, la verdad.- Admitió, rompiendo hablar tras un largo silencio.- Me preguntaba… si venías conmigo a comprar los regalos de Navidad…-. Tragó saliva, cuando vio como el ansia asesina de su compañero se acrecentaba. Intentó buscar el valor de algún lado.- Porque… aún no los tienes… ¿Verdad?

El muchacho suspiró, resignado.

- No, aún no.- Reconoció a regañadientes.

- Entonces… ¿Vienes conmigo?- Neji miró a Lee de arriba a abajo, evaluándolo con la mirada. Otro nuevo suspiro le valió al chico de grandes cejas para saber que había aceptado.

- Que remedio… en fin, entonces vámonos ya.- Dijo lentamente, mirando de reojo la enorme mansión de su familia.- No querría averiguar la manera en la que se vengará la escandalosa de Yamanka si se entera que he roto con mi chakra su radiocassette…

- Oh…-. Lee esbozó una expresión comprensiva.- ¿A ella también?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La cabeza de un muchacho quinceañero golpeó por décima vez contra el duro acero de las farolas de Konoha, ahora, en aquellas fechas, adornadas de arriba abajo por impresionantes espumillones de color verde y dorado.

El chico se tambaleó, aturdido, y acabó dándose con el trasero en la dura calzada. Fastidiado, se rozó con las yemas de sus manos la zona golpeada, y gruñó al encontrarse un pequeño bulto. Genial. Para el día de Nochebuena, tendría un buen chichón en la cabeza. Su opción de recuperar a Temari se había ido al quinto pino.

- No me extraña nada que te ocurra eso si vas todo el día mirando a las nubes.- Dijo una voz fuerte a su espalda.- ¿Nunca te ha dado un tortícolis?

El aludido, reconociendo aquel timbre algo ronco y tomado por la risa, se volvió, sabiendo que se encontraría frente a la figura de Inuzuka Kiba.

- No.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Se hizo un simple silencio entre ellos, en que lo único que ocurrió fue un cruce sin importancia de miradas. Un minuto después, con su normal hiperactivismo, Kiba estalló.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Es qué ni siquiera me vas a preguntar que hago aquí!

Se escuchó un gruñido.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?- Preguntó el otro chico, aún sin levantarse del suelo.

- Ya es cuestión de simple educación.- Replicó el Inuzuka, cruzándose de brazos, produciendo que las decenas de bolsas que llevaba en los brazos estrellasen contra sí, produciendo un maremágnum en pequeña escala.

- No te he dicho nada porque no me gusta perder el tiempo en preguntas obvias…-. Respondió de mala gana el muchacho.- Nadie va cargado de regalos por placer.

Kiba bufó y se descruzó de brazos, produciendo de nuevo otros choques entre las bolsas de plástico.

- Bueno, ya… lo que tú digas.- Le dijo, dejando pasar el último tema por alto.- Pero un día acabarás rompiéndote la cabeza. Y no por los puñetazos que te arrea Ino precisamente…

El aludido gruñó.

- No digas tonterías. Simplemente… no me di cuenta hasta que me choqué.

- Claro. Eso sí que es algo obvio.- Corroboró el Inuzuka.- Pero yo diría que te has dado con esa farola porque andabas pensando en una nube de arena… ¿Me equivoco, Shikamaru?

Otro gruñido más.

- ¿Por qué sois tan problemáticamente cotillas?- Cuestionó, con una nota de cansancio en la voz.

- Por que tu locura por Temari es un secreto a voces…-. Replicó Kiba, esbozando una media sonrisa.

- No tenía ni idea.- Ironizó el Nara. Carraspeó, y bajó la mirada.- De todas formas… yo paso de ella.

- ¿No me digas?- Esta vez, quién socarroneó un poco fue el otro chico.

- No estoy hecho para tener novia. Las mujeres son extremadamente complicadas y no hay quién las entienda.

Kiba se echó a reír.

- Yo creo que eres tú el único que no las entiende…-. Opinó.

- Bah… eso no es verdad. Mira, el otro día, Ino vino con un nuevo peinado, totalmente espantoso, ya que, no le valía de nada para entrenar… los mechones de pelo se le enredaban en la cara y no podía ver nada que estuviese frente a ella a más de un metro. Le pregunté que para qué se había puesto una cosa así, y como respuesta, recibí un puñetazo que me lanzó al campo de entrenamiento de al lado. Por la tarde, quedé para dar una vuelta con Sakura y Naruto. Él, estaba totalmente embobado mirándola continuamente, y ella, regodeándose, feliz. Incluso hubo un hombre de un puesto de fideos que le silbó desde lejos, y Naruto, echando humo por las orejas, casi se lo carga. Yo entonces, le pregunté a Sakura por qué había tanto revuelo con ella, y va, y me estampa su puño en mi cara, diciéndome que solo un ciego como yo no se había dado cuenta de que se había cambiado de vestido.- Respiró hondo, porque tras aquel discurso, se había quedado sin aire.- ¿Ves? Les dices algo, y te dan un puñetazo. No les dices nada, y te lo dan también. ¿Alguien las entiende?

Kiba se había quedado a cuadros.

- Cada vez te pareces más a Neji.

- Y tú, más a Shino.

A la vez, el chico con el trasero pegado al suelo y el Inuzuka voltearon sus rostros, para encontrarse con un nuevo visitante. Tras la impresionante montaña de regalos multicolores, sobresalían unos brillantes ojos azules y una despeinada mata de cabello rubio. Kiba avanzó de inmediato a grandes zancadas hacia él.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso, Naruto baka?- Preguntó, irascible.

- Fácil. ¿Qué excusa es esa de dejarle el recado a tu madre de decirme que habías ido a recoger bichos con el Aburame?- El Uzumaki arrojó la enorme montaña de regalos al suelo y levantó los puños, listo para empezar una pelea.

Kiba suspiró y volvió a cruzarse del brazos. El chico que estaba sentado en el suelo negó con la cabeza, como el Inuzuka siguiera haciendo eso, acabaría por cargarse las asas de las bolsas.

- No seas idiota, Naruto. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para ir a comprar tu regalo. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta la Navidad pasada cómo me espiaste a escondidas mientras lo compraba?

- Eh… jejeje…-. En menos de un segundo, los puños cerrados del rubio se convirtieron en palmas abiertas que se rascaban el cogote con suma vergüenza.- A… así que te diste cuenta… ¿No?

- Claro que me di. No me hace falta tener el byakugan para saber que hay alguien tras mi espalda… al contrario que Shikamaru y tú…-. Los dos aludidos torcieron el gesto de inmediato.

- Pues nadie lo diría.

Los tres muchachos volvieron a voltearse, ya cansados de dar tantas vueltas en una sola tarde. Sobre todo, el pobre Nara, que ya comenzaba a recapacitar sobre el significado de la palabra "tortícolis".

- ¡Neji! ¡Lee! ¿¡Vosotros también estáis liados con las compras de Navidad!- Preguntó casi a voz de grito el escandaloso Naruto, intentando ver las dos cabelleras negras de sus amigos por encima de los regalos.

- Desgraciadamente sí.- Asintió el Hyuga de malas maneras.

- Pensaba que ibas a dejarlo para el último día… siempre lo haces.- Comentó Shikamaru, entornando ligeramente el rostro.

- No he tenido más remedio…-. Suspiró el ojiplateado, esbozando una mueca amargada en sus carnosos labios.- Una horda completa de adolescentes en pleno ataque hormonal me impedía concentrarme…

Tres caras se miraron entre sí, sin entender ni una palabra.

- Es decir.- Aclaró sonriendo Lee.- Que las chicas estaban en su casa.

Aquellas palabras fueron miel para los oídos de dos de los muchachos, que se miraron entre sí, con los ojos más brillantes que los de Rock Lee en pleno abrazo fraternal con su maestro.

- ¡Ah! ¿¡Y está también Ino!- Cuestionó emocionado el Inuzuka, frotándose las manos nerviosamente.

- ¿¡Y Sakura!

Neji se cruzó de brazos, con un gesto idéntico al de Kiba.

- He dicho una horda _completa_…

- ¿Y eso qué es? ¿Sí o no?

Shikamaru y el Hyuga bufaron a la vez, intercambiando una mirada de exasperación. Era imposible aceptar que aquellos cabezas duras que tenían como amigos y compañeros de misiones pudieran ser chunnins. Hasta Konohamaru, el nieto del difunto Hokage, lo habría captado a la primera.

Al parecer, la Navidad enturbiaba también el cerebro.

- Sí…-. Dijo por fin Neji.

- ¡Genial!

- ¿¡Y hasta cuando se quedan!

- Desgraciadamente, hasta mañana…-. Una sombra de desesperación cruzó por el pálido rostro del chico al recordar aquel hecho. Una noche entera, es decir, nueve horas completas, al lado de la habitación de su prima, escuchando risitas estúpidas y grititos estúpidos, sería una sesión de auto castigo para alguien como él. Nada que ver, con lo que pensaban al respecto sus dos amigos.

- En… entonces…-. Naruto y Kiba se abrazaron, rebosando felicidad por los cuatro costados.- ¡Nos quedamos a dormir en tu casa!

Neji no cambió su expresión.

- Ni lo soñéis.

El abrazo se deshizo a una velocidad increíble. El Nara, dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, dicha casi con sorna. Era increíble como la frustración podía llegar a superar a cualquier ejercicio de entrenamiento.

- ¿¡Pero por qué…!

- No seáis idiotas…- Les pidió el Hyuga, negando con la cabeza.- Bastante tengo ya que aguantarlas, para que encima se unan dos adolescentes más a la horda de histéricas…

Los dos aludidos bufaron por lo bajo, disgustados. Cruzaron una mirada descarada, que expresaba con pelos y señales lo que se les pasaba por mente.

- Eres un baka, Neji…-. Le dijo Kiba, sin cortarse ni un pelo. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su valor para que la mirada enrabiada del ojiplateado no le obligase a temblar.- Tienes a todas las chicas a tu disposición… y tú…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Las ato a todas y me monto una orgía con ellas?- Ironizó cruelmente.

- Ni se te pase por la cabeza…-. Le advirtió en tono amenazador Naruto, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato.-. Lo que pasa es que las desprecias demasiado…

- ¿Despreciarlas? Ja, deja que me ría un poco.- Replicó el Hyuga, lanzándole una ojeada.- No es que lo haga… pero no soporto a la gente que está más atenta en escuchar canciones lacias, perdiendo el tiempo tan inútilmente.

Lee suspiró.

- Yo ya le he dicho que se busque una novia… pero no me hace caso.- Fue una suerte que solo dijese eso, porque al momento, recibió la mirada asesina de Neji de pleno.

- ¿Es qué no pensáis en otra cosa?- Preguntó el muchacho de los ojos plateados, con una nota de desesperación en su voz.

- Vamos, eres tú el que nunca piensa en _eso_…-. Replicó Shikamaru, alzando sus ojos negros desde el suelo para dejarlos fijos en la malhumorada figura del Hyuga.- Algún día tendrás que casarte, y deberás tener alguna que otra experiencia… ¿No crees?

El aludido rió.

- Creía que pasabas de las chicas.- Comentó, truncando su mueca descendente en una totalmente contraria.

- Bah… no lo digo por mí. Pero una familia tan tradicional como la tuya, te intentará encasquetar en cuanto cumplas los dieciocho una buena esposa. Yo en tu lugar, querría tener la libertad de elegir antes de que me sometan a la condena del matrimonio.- Opinó el Nara, imaginándose unos años más adelante con un montón de criajos colgando de sus brazos.

Tuvo un escalofrío.

- El ANBU está interesado en mí.- Respondió con firmeza Neji.- Y si consigo enrolarme, no creo que sea obligado a tal cosa. A pocas mujeres con sesera se les ocurriría ser novia, o peor, esposa de un integrante del ANBU.

Aquí nadie repuso nada. Era cierto eso de que el Cuerpo de Asesinos de Élite estaba deseando que Hyuga Neji se uniese pronto a sus filas, y todos sabían muy bien que, si eso llegaba a ocurrir, no solo los problemas y preocupaciones relacionados con los temas amorosos desaparecerían para él. El mundo entero, su vida, sus amigos, se convertiría tan solo en una mera sombra que tendría que aprender a olvidar.

Y muy en el fondo, a pesar de no querer admitirlo, era algo que lo asustaba.

- En fin… sea como sea… sigues siendo un baka.- Sentenció entonces Kiba, como dando fin a la discusión.

- Y vosotros…-. El ojiplateado sonrió, y entornó las pupilas.- Un cuarteto de imbéciles…

- Lo que tú digas.- Bostezó el Uzumaki, encogiéndose de hombros.- En fin… tengo que seguir las compras navideñas, aún me queda un regalo pendiente…-. Esbozó una sonrisa, falsa, cuando recordó para quién era.

"Sasuke…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Tsunade-sama, ya en serio. Creo que habéis bebido demasiado…-. Comentó Shizune con preocupación, observando a su rojiza señora de reojo.

- Bah… no digas tonterías… estoy perfectamente, Tizune…-. Respondió la mujer rubia, rechazando aquella proposición como si fuese insulto.

- Eh… es Shizune…

- Claro, claro… Tizune…

La otra joven, una muchacha de unos veintidós años, de cabellos negros cortos y enormes ojos, se dejó caer sobre una silla cercana al escritorio de la borracha Hokage. Aquello de ser su cuidadora de vez en cuando, resultaba a veces penoso. Se preguntó en silencio qué dirían los antiguos Kages de Konoha si vieran el estado en el que se encontraba la actual gobernadora de la ciudad.

Se avergonzó de solo pensarlo.

- Esto… te llamabas Tizune, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Tsunade a su compañera con la voz enturbiada por el alcohol.- Alcánzame alguna paloma mensajera. Quiero mandar una carta urgente al Kazekage de la Arena.

- ¿¡Ahora!- Se sorprendió la joven.- ¿¡Pero por qué así tan de repente!

La Hokage suspiró, como si fuese obvio, y dio un nuevo trago de sake de la botella que tenía al lado.

- El amor no puede esperar.

La pobre Shizune se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Definitivamente, su señora llevaba algo más de una copita.

- No diga tonterías, Tsunade-sama.- Le dijo, aparentando seriedad. De un tirón, consiguió arrebatarle la fuerte bebida de las manos.

- ¡No son tonterías, Tizune!- Protestó la mujer, golpeando con fuerza la mesa, a la que poco le faltó para partirse en dos.- Sé muy bien que Gaara-sama tiene solo quince años… ¡Pero en el amor ardiente no existe la edad! ¡Gai-san me lo enseñó!

La pobre joven tuvo que apartar la mesa de un empujón para que no acabase hecha pedazos bajo la imperiosa mano de la Hokage.

- Tranquilícese, Tsunade-sama, se lo suplico.- Shizune rogó al cielo que una visita inesperada llamara a la puerta del despacho. Ella sola no podía controlar la borrachera de su señora y necesitaría ayuda si la Kage decidía pedirle a gritos al primero que pasase bajo la ventana que la hiciese suya.

Bufó por lo bajo. Ser secretaria de la Hokage era un trabajo duro, y por cierto, muy mal pagado.

"Si un milagro ocurriera…" Pensó, apesadumbrada.

Al parecer, el cielo escuchó su rezo, pues en aquel preciso instante, la puerta tembló cuando unos nudillos impactaron sobre su superficie.

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó en voz alta la secretaria, contenta de que, por una vez, alguien hubiese escuchado su pensamiento.

- Soy Kakashi, Shizune…

- ¡Kakashi!- Bramó Tsunade, deshaciéndose en un momento del yukata verde que llevaba puesto sobre su voluminoso cuerpo.- ¡Quita esa máscara de tu rostro y hazme el amor hasta que amanezca!

Alguien carraspeó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y la joven intentó de inmediato volver a vestir a la Hokage, sintiendo una vergüenza ajena terrible.

Sí, decididamente el trabajo no estaba bien pagado.

- ¿Es… es urgente, Kakashi?- Preguntó, con la voz algo más aguda de lo normal.

- Mmm… digamos que no es precisamente un tema que haya que tomar a la ligera…-. Respondió el hombre, tras un instante de vacilación.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Oh, nada demasiado importante. Una pequeña visita de placer que ha dado Akatsuki al patriarca de los Hyuga… ¿Me explico?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- En fin… creo que ya es hora de que me marche…-. Lee miró con ligera preocupación su reloj de pulsera.- Mi tía abuela Koki venía hoy… y buf, llegar tarde sería un verdadero suicidio.

Neji suspiró, lamentando en silencio el hecho de tener que llegar solo a su hogar y enfrentarse a aquel cuarteto de chicas a las que no soportaba. Que duro era ser el único varón con cerebro en aquel lugar cuando Hiashi-sama se marchaba.

No contestó.

- ¿Vas a volver ya a tu casa?

- No tengo más remedio que hacerlo. Aunque… supongo que daré un paseo después de cenar. Me gusta caminar mientras miro las estrellas…

Lee se echó a reír.

- ¿Ves? Si en el fondo eres todo un romántico….- El aludido frunció el ceño.- Bueno… era solo una broma, claro.

- Me alegro.- Comentó el Hyuga, esbozando una mueca cruel.- Entonces, supomgo que ya mañana nos veremos. Creo que Gai quería entrenar un poco…

- Por supuesto, a primera hora de la mañana te veré.- Lee le guiñó un ojo, cómplice, y se dio la vuelta.- Saluda de mi parte a Sakura y a Tenten, y… que te sea leve.

Dobló la esquina justo a tiempo, evitando a duras penas las diez bolas de nieves que se dirigieron hacia él con la velocidad de mil demonios.

- Mierda.- Farfulló Neji, al momento en que se metía las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco del uniforme de jounnin, con tanta fuerza, que la tela se rasgó.- Mierda y mierda.

No había sido una tarde agradable, de eso no cabía duda. Lo habían atropellado un grupo de madres histéricas, a la busca del único juguete que quedaba en el centro comercial para sus hijos, un par de gemelos de no más de tres años se habían empeñado en jalarle del pelo porque lo confundieron con un paje de Santa Claus y acabaron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo cuando el muchacho activó el Byakugan. Para colmó, recibió la regañina de su madre por haberlos asustado.

Era cierto, en Navidad todos se volvían locos, y los precios, como notaron sus preciados ahorros, subían una enormidad hasta cantidades exorbitantes.

Neji apretó los dientes y fijó sus pupilas de plata en los pequeños puntitos de luz que enfilaban al final del camino que había tomado. No entendía como esa época de demonios podía llegar a ser la preferida de las personas.

A pasos lentos, se dirigió hacia el portón de entrada de la mansión.

_Y ahora estoy aquí, sola, escuchando esa canción de Navidad,_

_sobre mi cabeza, solitario, el muérdago llora mi propia soledad._

_¿Qué fue de él? ¿Me olvidó, olvidó aquella noche de Año Nuevo?_

_Bajo el muérdago nos juramos amor eterno,_

_nada tierno, si esa voz suya que me habló provenía del infierno._

Sí, bajo el muérdago… bajo el muérdago… 

Paró en seco y ahogó un gemido de consternación cuando reconoció las desafinadas voces de las amigas de su prima y los acordes del piano de la salita del té.

Horror. Ahora nadie lo libraría de esa maldita canción.

Miró con rabia contenida las bolsas de regalos que colgaban de sus brazos. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido comprar tapones para los oídos?

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo, es posible que no entendáis mucho el título de este capítulo, pero no sabía que otro título ponerle :P. Ahora, pasaré a cpontestar todos los reviews que me habéis mandado. Espero que todos aquellos quew lo habéis hecho lo volvais a mandar, y los que, intentarlo. Son solo dos minutos! Sería un buen regalo de Navidad :-).

**Linata: Jeje, si, a mí tambien se me traba el teclado al escribir, no te preocupues, ya sabía que eras tú. : ). Ya verás como la relación de Neji e Ino se desarrolla más adelant, los polos opuesto se atraen, no? Sí, las demás parejas no serán tanpoco demasiado usuales, ya las verás a lo largo de la historia... y en cuanto al yaoi, no lo tengo muy claro... si quieres, me puedes mandar sugerencias, serán muy bienvenidas. En fin, muchos bsos y feliz navidad!**

**Verox: dí que sí... lo de un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz debería tener precio... :P. Viste ke te tomé tomada la idea, no? Espero que te haya gustado y no me demandes :P, pues sí, mira que te inspiras rápido. Bueno, espero que me vuelvas a escribir, si? Besos y feliz Navidad!**

**Helena: Sí, la pareja es rara, pero me alegro de que t gust la historia. Ojalá este capítulo también te guste! Muchos bsos y feliz Navidad!**

**Tere-chan- Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado aunque no aporte nada demasiado interesante. El siguient comenzará a complicarse la cosa. Espero que me vuelvas a escribir! Muchos besos y feliz Navidad!**

**KashouNoTsuki: Me alegro mucho mucho de que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo tambien, aunque no anduve demasiado inspirada... espero que me vuelvas a mandar un review con tus opiniones! Besos y Feliz Navidad!**

**NakuruSkeleton: Wola wapa! Me alegro de que te guste mucho es pareja y la historia en sí. Me volverás a escribir? Sí? Xfa! Muchísimos bsos wapa y muy feliz Navidad!**

**Lin Hashimoto: ola! Creo que siempre me escribes en todos los fics que llevo publicados... y no sabes lo feliz que me haces : ). Te robé lo de los tapones en los oídos, no te enfades, xfa... :P. Espero que me vuelvas a escribir si te ha gustado o no este capítulo. Muchos bsos y feliz Navidad!**

**Riku90: Yo también TKM xP. Jajaj, me has dado un amplio abanico de pairings... y has acertado en alguna que otra : ), ya lo verás algo más adelante... Y tranquila que no, no todos acabarán con pareja, es verdad eso que dices que no es muy real que todos al final de un fic acaben emparejados. Ojalá pasase eso en la vida real :P. Bueno wapisima, me escribirás otra vez? Si? Uchos bsos y feliz y Navidad y año nuevo!**

**Moonlight Angel Princess: jeje, a mí también me encanta Neji... sé que lo pongo un poco machista y mala idea, pero verás como se hace bueno a medida que avanza la historia : ). Ojalá te guest también este capítulo y me vuelvas a escribir! Muchos bsos y Feliz Navidad!**

**Temari: Espro ke este capítulo te guste cambién! Sí, por ahora no hay nada de romance, pero pido paciencia xD, soy muy lenta con ese tipo de cosas... espro que me vuelvas a escribir! Muchos besos y feliz navidad!**

**Tensai Seko: jajaja, pues sabes ké? Fuie la otra RiMi la que me dio la idea sobre esta pareja, porque me dijo que tu fic de Fighting Dreamers esa era una de las parejas y como me interesó... pues acabé dedicándole un fic! Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo también... Muchos besos y feliz Navidad! (Ya me empiezo a repetir... xD)**

**Kuramasesshou: Ya habrás visto al lección ke se va a lklevar el pobre Neji por la radio, no? Jejeje, gracias por los cumplidos, haces que me ponga colorada -! Espro que este capítulo también te guste. Muchos besos y feliz Navidad!**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llego. Como siempre, acabo con prisa por que me echan del ordenador. Solo deciros que esta vez tardaré bastante en actualizar porque me iré fuera unos días y ando de ideas escasitas, así que ya sabéis, todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas!**

**Ojalá me mandéis tantos reviews como el capítulo anterior o incluso más, me haréis tremendamente feliz! **

**Bien, ahora sí que acabo por que os rayaré... xP. Muchísimos bsos y muy feliz Navidad y año nuevo a todos! **


	3. Bajo la luna

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy aquí otra vez, a pesar del castigo que me mantiene a kilómetros del ordenador... xD! Hay que luchar por lo que te gusta, no? **

**Bromas aparte, siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero me tienen vedada la entrada al despacho de mi padre, donde está internet. Solo a partir de hoy, me dejan cogerlo los viernes, así que me contento con escribir en el ordenador viejo, que va más lento que un caracol xD. Bueno, así que espero que lo entendáis, vale? Ah! Y también agradecer los reviews que me habéis mandado! He batido mi propio record : )!**

**Jeje, quería comentaros antes de empezar el capítulo, que no pretenda que la historia sea solo cómica, como se ve medianamente en los dos primeros capítulos, quiero que haya mucha acción y mucho misterio... y esos son unos temas que llevo abandonados hace tiempo, y que aún así, quiero volver a retomar para plasmarlos en esta historia. **

**En fin, no soy más pesada y no durmáis, por que ya está aquí…¡El tercer capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Bajo la luna

- Mmm… Naruto… mmm… por favor… po… podrían vernos… ah… ¡Ah!

Ino bufó y escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada, no queriendo escuchar más los jadeos y gemidos que dejaba escapar de sus labios, su amiga. Espió por el rabillo del ojo, con la cara más roja que un tomate. Resultaba tremendamente vergonzoso tener que oír aquel tipo de cosas que le impedían conciliar el sueño, y peor aún, ver como Hinata se revolvía entre las sábanas, moviendo la cabeza y las piernas.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Entre el dolor abrasador que quemaba su garganta, producido gracias a la sesión completa de karaoke que se había dado junto a las demás con el piano de la salita de té y aquellos escandalosos gemidos, preveía que la tranquilidad necesaria para dormir se le escapaba de las manos.

- Buf… estas cosas solo me pasan a mí.- Se quejó en voz alta. Cerró los puños con fuerza y observó de soslayo a Tenten y a Sakura.- ¡Y estás qué, están sordas!

Como respuesta, recibió otro gemido aún más potente de Hinata, que se sacudió de arriba abajo como si una descarga eléctrica la hubiese tocado.

Aquello empeoraba por momentos. Si Hinata seguía alzando tanto la voz, cualquiera podría escucharla. El personal de servicio, los guardias que hacían su ronda cada pocas horas, su hermana Hannabi, su madre, incluso…

De pronto, una verdad horrible iluminó su cerebro como un fogonazo. ¿Y si Neji estaba escuchando aquellos gemidos en aquel mismo instante?

Se tapó la boca de solo pensarlo.

Pero no resultaba imposible, por supuesto que no. El dormitorio del muchacho de los ojos de plata estaba pared con pared con la habitación de su prima. Y los taboques, por desgracia, no eran demasiado gruesas.

El corazón se le paró un momento, para luego, reducir una enormidad la velocidad y golpear lento, pesado como una maza, contra su pecho.

- ¡Na… Naruto¡Por… por favor…¡Ah¡Ah!

Ino se tapó con fuerza los oídos. No quería escuchar más.

- ¡No! Ahí… ¡No¡Para, detente¡Po… podrían…! Ah… ah… ¡Ah!-. Un gemido desgarrador desolló los tímpanos de la Yamanka.

- ¡Ya no lo soporto más!- Exclamó de pronto la chica rubia, incorporándose con brusquedad. Volvió a mirar con descaro a sus dos amigas, intentado vislumbrar en ellas algún gesto que demostrara el estado de consciencia. Pero nada, si lo que hubiesen cenado hubiera sido algo distinto a las golosinas y a los litros de refresco, habría jurado que habían drogado la comida. Qué remedio, tendría que hacerlo ella sola.

Se puso en pie, intentando no tambalearse demasiado, algo, por cierto, no demasiado fácil, porque con el estómago tan hinchado, los nervios a flor de piel y la garganta abrasada tenía un estado fácilmente comparado a febrilidad. De puntillas, y esquivando las latas de refresco y bolsas de patatas arrugadas que cubrían el suelo, se fue acercando a la delgada figura que se movía de un lado a otro de la cama.

- Ah…mmm… ah… ¡Ah¡Ah!

Aquello iba a peor. Ino carraspeó y se inclinó sobre su amiga.

- Hinata… Hinata… ¡Despierta!- Nada, no había manera. La Hyuga no quería despertar de su sueño. La Yamanka se inclinó un poco más, y la tomó del brazo. Su piel estaba ardiendo.

- Hinata… no me hagas pasarlo peor… venga… ¡Despierta!

Hizo mal en levantar la voz, pues, en aquel preciso instante, la Hyuga, en sueños, volvió a gritar el nombre de Naruto y enredó sus manos en la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella.

- ¡EH!

Ino enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo cuando su rostro impactó de lleno contra el pecho de Hinata. Rogó al cielo que con aquel golpe, fuese suficiente para despertarla. Al parecer, no lo fue, pues lo único que consiguió fue aumentar el ritmo de los jadeos de la Hyuga y dar movilidad a unas manos que antes habían estado quietas.

Ino intentó resistirse a aquellos dedos que comenzaron a trepar bajo su pijama, acariciando violentamente su espalda desnuda.

- Na… Naruto… sí… ¡Sigue!

La Yamanka deseó que se le tragase la tierra.

"Oh, no… ¡Y ahora qué!"

Lo siguiente fue el enredo de piernas de la ojiplateada en torno a la cintura de la chica rubia, obligándola a pegarse más a ella.

- ¡SIGUE¡NARUTO¡AH¡AH!

La iban a escuchar, de eso ya no cabía duda. Casi se desmayó al imaginarse la escena: Los padres de Hinata, envueltos en sus caros yukatas, atónitos, y Neji, boquiabierto, observando como su prima se montaba una orgía impresionante con la persona que peor le caía.

Aquello se había pasado del límite, cien kilómetros.

- ¡Hinata!- La llamó a voz de grito la Yamanka, sacudiéndola a duras penas de los hombros.- ¡Despierta, por lo que más quieras¡Despierta¡HINAT…!

Calló, porque las manos de la aludida se apoyaron a ambos lados de su cara y la impulsaron hacia ella. Un sonoro beso hizo vibrar los labios de Ino, que soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y horror cuando ya fue demasiado tarde. La Hyuga la estaba besando.

PLAM!

De pronto, con brusquedad, la puerta corredera de la habitación se descorrió, mostrando una figura tras ella.

- ¿Señorita¿Se encuentra bien?- Una de las damas de compañía de Hinata miró con una mezcla de asombro y reproche a la Yamanka, tumbada de mala manera sobre el suelo, ruborizada hasta las orejas, el pantalón del pijama medio bajado y su parte de arriba, hecha un auténtico guiñapo, mostrando parte de su amplio pecho. Ino, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, observó a la Hyuga, que, lejos de su anterior estado de excitación total, había acatado la placidez de un bebé.

"Condenada Hinata…" Se quejó el pensamiento de la muchacha rubia.

- ¡Qué… qué va¡Nada de eso, Mia-chan…!- Se apresuró a mentir, desechando la idea de abanicar sus acaloradas mejillas.- Es que… he tenido una pesadilla algo agitada…

- Sí, desde luego… agitada ha sido sin duda…- Corroboró la dama de compañía con un dejo de sorna.

Ino captó tarde la indirecta, cuando por fin se dio cuenta del doble sentido de la frase, la dama de compañía casi había desaparecido tras la puerta.

- Si necesita algo, Yamanka-sama, le rogaría que utilizase la campanilla.- Con el dedo índice, Mia señaló la pequeña pieza de plata, situada sobre la mesilla de noche de su ama.- Y, por favor, si no puede dormir, intente hacer menos ruido. El señor Hiashi aún no ha llegado y Kaho-sama no puede conciliar el sueño.

- Eh… lo tomaré en cuenta…-. Dio completamente igual que Ino dijese eso, antes de que llegase a pronunciar la primera palabra, la mujer ya se había internado en el pasillo de la mansión.

La muchacha bufó y le dio la espalda a la puerta cerrada. Aquella noche no había sido el plan que había tenido en mente desde un principio. Primero, la discusión con el "querido" primo de su amiga Hinata, acto seguido, aquel incidente con su radiocassette, después, el averiguar que el culpable no había sido ni más ni menos que Hyuga Neji, en tercer lugar, la porquería de comida que le habían dado para cenar, lejos de la magnífica hamburguesa que se había imaginado, luego, la rapidez de sus amigas en quedarse fritas, y por último, el sueño calenturiento de la primogénita de los Hyuga.

De pronto, frunció el entrecejo. ¿El padre de su amiga aún no había regresado? No era algo de lo que ella precisamente debiera preocuparse, pero de cualquier modo u otro, resultaba ligeramente extraño. Hiashi Hyuga no era de aquellos que solía llegar a horas altas de la madrugada, y, en ese momento, ya pasaban las cuatro y media.

¿Qué le habría ocurrido?

Un súbito gemido ahogado la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Miró furiosamente a su derecha, pero parpadeó al darse cuenta de que Hinata no había sido la que había dejado escapar aquel sonido. Comprendió de pronto. Con una mezcla de asco y acusación, observó la pared que comunicaba con el cuarto de Neji.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Al parecer, el ojiplateado no tenía los huesos de hielo.

"Maldito calenturiento… todos los tíos son iguales…" Se quejó. Bostezó y volvió a cubrirse con la manta. "Bueno, al menos sé ya con lo que chantagearle. No creo que le haga ninguna gracia que le diga a la Villa entera que la próxima adquisición del ANBU se deja llevar por los gemidos de su prima pequeña."

* * *

La Luna, traslúcida tras los espesos nubarrones que la cubrían, dejaba escapar borbotones de luz plateada, los encargados de iluminar débilmente los serpenteantes senderos del bosque de Konoha. Aquella misma noche, utilizados con una continuidad verdaderamente sorprendente.

- Je… como siempre…

En uno de los incontables claros de la espesura arbórea, entre un pequeño riachuelo y un árbol retorcido sobre sí mismo, una robusta figura dejó escapar un suspiro, mezclando la amargura y la compasión en él. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad que había dejado escapar de sus labios desde que por primera vez, había rezado frente a esa lápida sin difunto. Aquel trozo de mármol mal formado, con forma de montaña achatada, era lo que más amaba y lo que más odiaba en aquel mundo.

La figura volvió a suspirar, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia el pequeño altar que formaba el conjunto de la piedra blanca y las flores silvestres que trepaban por su claridad. Un pequeño paquete, envuelto en un brillante color azul eléctrico, cayó limpiamente frente a él, sin quedarse derecho del todo.

- Ahí está… el motivo por el que soy idiota.

Como si la Luna quisiese averiguarlo, iluminó sin demasiada intensidad la pequeña lápida deforme, clavándose en un par de palabras, que, a juzgar por su forma e irregularidad, habían sido gravadas a golpe de kunai inexperto.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Eso era lo que ponía, lo que marcó en el mármol la misma figura que estaba allí presente casi tres años atrás. Por su culpa, había adquirido la fama de su antiguo maestro Kakashi de llegar tarde a los sitios. Por culpa de ese nombre maldito, que sonaba agridulce cada vez que sus oídos tenían el privilegio, o la maldición de escucharlo.

- Sasuke…-. Repitió la figura, dejándose caer sobre la húmeda hierba. O al menos, esa fue su intención hasta que, súbitamente, apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo y se impulsó con fuerza, alejándose de inmediato del pequeño altar. Sus extremidades se tensaron cuando quedó, como un reptil, pegado al tronco del árbol cercano, y sus dedos, tan ágiles como patas de araña, se enroscaron alrededor de un shuriken. Olisqueó en silencio el aire nocturno. Sus cabellos claros se erizaron, como si se tratase de un gatito acorralado.

- Siempre pensé que esta lápida la había colocado Sakura.- Comentó con seriedad una voz lúgubre a su espalda.- ¿Nunca dejarás de darnos sorpresas… Naruto?

El aludido, sintiendo al instante como el corazón bajaba el ritmo de las pulsaciones y su pelo, ya de por sí revuelto, volvía a su estado natural, dejó escapar un bufido de indignación y cayó sobre la hierba.

- Shino, me has asustado.- Casi exclamó, mirando con gesto acusador a un par de lentes oscuras que sobresalían tras la hojarasca del árbol en el que se había intentado esconder.

- Así que por esto, desde que llegaste con Jiraiya, estás perdido todo el día…-. El Aburame, saliendo de la espesura, no esbozó ninguna mueca. Sus pupilas, desconocidas tras las gafas oscuras, observaron al muchacho que tenían delante con minuciosidad.- Por muy bruto que te quieras mostrar a los demás, eres todo un sentimental…

- ¡Cómo dices¡Atrévete a repetirlo si tienes coraje, tío-bicho!- Gritó él, sintiendo como su rostro adquiría el color de una granada. Torció los labios en una infantil mueca y alzó los puños por encima del pecho, en posición de combate.

A Shino no pareció importarle demasiado, porque se contentó con apoyarse en el tronco del árbol.

- A Hinata eso le encantaría… ¿Sabes?

Naruto alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

- ¿A Hinata¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

El Aburame rió por lo bajo, algo que dejó a cuadros a Naruto. Era un ser afortunado al escuchar la risa de alguien como él, tan serio e inexpresivo. Un premio comparable al oír la propia de Neji o Sasuke.

- Je, eso no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo, así que te lo dejo a ti.- Le respondió el chico de lentes cuando dejó de reír un instante para coger algo de aire. Alzó los dedos y se colocó bien las gafas, que ya comenzaban a resbalar por el puente de su nariz. No era posible descubrir dos misterios de Aburame Shino en una sola noche.- Si quieres averiguarlo, pregúntaselo a ella.

- Mmm… lo haré…-. Afirmó el rubio, aún demasiado absorto con el timbre de las carcajadas de su compañero como para poder centrarse en lo que decía.

El muchacho asintió levemente con la cabeza y acto seguido, dejó vagar su vista por el basto cielo, del que poco se podía ver por tantos y tantos nubarrones flotando bajo él. De súbito, frunció el entrecejo y lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia el mismo lugar que había escogido él para hablar por primera vez con Naruto apenas cinco minutos atrás. No encontró nada extraordinario, solo un par de ramas movidas, quizás, por el viento.

- Creo que te dejaré ahora, el Escarabajo Bicolor solo sale en noches que amenazan con tormenta. Y estoy desaprovechando una oportunidad preciosa para cazarlo.- Dijo, tensando mínimamente sus puños. Le dedicó una última mirada a su compañero mientras se volvía para internarse en el corazón del bosque.- A propósito… si no estoy equivocado del todo… ¿Ese regalo es para Sasuke?- Sin volverse, señaló con un dedo blanco el pequeño paquetito azul que descansaba sobre la lápida.

Naruto sonrió con amargura.

- Algo así… aunque creo que su destinatario será más bien un zorro o un vagabundo… siempre ocurre cuando dejo algo sobre el altar-. Bajó sus brillantes ojos, clavándolos en cada brizna de hierba que brotaba del suelo.- Al día siguiente, nunca está.

Shino se permitió sonreírle a su espalda.

- Entonces yo no me preocuparía demasiado de que mañana esté aquí.- El Uzumaki alzó la mirada con brusquedad, y la dejó vagar en la ancha espalda del Aburame. Nunca conseguía comprender lo que decía.- Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Me voy entonces… adiós.

Naruto dio un paso al frente y agarró a su compañero por el brazo con firmeza. En su cara, brillaba entre el rubor y la vergüenza, una pequeña nota de súplica.

- Me… me gustaría que no comentases esto a nadie…-. Dijo, con la voz más ronca de lo habitual.- No creo que a nadie le haga demasiada gracia que haya erigido algo así a un traidor de Konoha. Y más, si fue él el que me intentó asesinar para hacer eso de él mismo.

Shino se soltó, con suavidad.

- Descuida, no pensaba hacerlo.

El chico no pudo llegar a dar ni un solo paso, antes de que sus músculos se tensasen para hacerlo. Unas voces, susurros, penetraron en los oídos de ambos muchachos, dejándolos durante un instante mudos de la sorpresa.

- ¡Idiota, deberías haberlo matado!

- ¿Eso crees? Y dime… ¿Para qué nos servirían entonces dos pupilas de Byakugan que no funcionan en sus cuencas?

- Maldición… tienes razón… pero de tal modo, este es nuestro segundo fracaso en poco tiempo… primero lo del Kazekage de la Arena, y ahora esto…

Naruto abrió tanto los ojos que su compañero temió que se saliesen de sus órbitas. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver como el rubio se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y extraía un par de kunais dobles. En su rostro, brillaba con fuerza la rabia y la furia contenida, deseosas de ser desatadas. Shino tuvo que sujetarle de la chaqueta del chándal para que no se abalanzase contra los dueños de aquellas voces. Estas, súbitamente, enmudecieron.

- ¡No hagas ruido!- Le ordenó con firmeza el Aburame, intentando calmar los incontrolables deseos de lucha que parecía haberse apoderado del Uzumaki.- ¿Quiénes son¿De qué los conoces?

El aludido apretó las mandíbulas e intentó sujetar el espíritu del kitsune, que deseaba correr libre por su cuerpo. En aquel momento no era propicia una lucha, aunque contasen con el factor sorpresa.

- Son de Akatsuki…-. Farfulló el muchacho rubio, truncando su expresión en una, si cabía, aún más enrabietada.- Son los mismos que hace un par de semanas, raptaron a Gaara…

Las pupilas de Shino se dilataron a causa de la sorpresa.

- ¡Cómo! Son… ¿Son esos tales Deidara y Sasori?- Preguntó, pro primera vez en la vida, alterado como nunca.

- Sí… aunque deberían estar muertos…-. Dijo Naruto con amargura.- ¿Cómo pueden seguir con vida? La chica esa se auto-destruyó, y por lo que me contó Sakura, ella y Chiho Baa-sama consiguieron matar a Sasori… ¡Mierda!

Acabó con la mano de su compañero cubriendo sus labios, aunque las voces habían cesado, tenían la desagradable sensación de que esos dos los estaban observando. No era momento para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, por muy fuertes que fueran.

- Acerquémonos.- Propuso Shino, indicando a la rama del árbol cercano a ellos.- Tenemos que averiguar qué diablos hacen aquí.

En total silencio, produciendo un murmullo mucho menor que un ratón corriendo por el parqué, escalaron el tosco tronco, guardándose de miradas indiscretas, escondidos entre las hojas de las ramas. Llegaron por fin a la copa, y con el mayor sigilo posible, se inclinaron hacia abajo. Los dos pares de ojos se dejaron caer inconscientemente sobre las dos figuras que, cubiertas por capas negras y escarlatas, caminaban en silencio por el sendero que los alejaba de la ciudad de Konoha. Una de ellas, era más alta que la otra, esbelta y bien formada, de piel pálida y con una melena de bucles pelirrojos que brotaban bajo un sombrero de paja. A su lado, la otra, perteneciente a una muchacha de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, parecía disgustada, con la cabeza cubierta de cabello pajizo, gacha y sus ojos negros, contraídos por el enojo.

- ¿Qué buscarán aquí?- Murmuró Naruto, a la vez que apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

- Sea lo que sea, parece que no lo han conseguido…-. Observó Shino.- Se marchan.

El joven rubio suspiró y torció los labios, aquello le daba muy mala espina. Durante un instante, al reconocer las voces, había creído que Akatsuki seguía de nuevo bajo su pista, pero ahora, que el Byakugan había pasado por sus tímpanos, se había dado cuenta que no eran a él quién buscaban.

"Hinata… Neji…" Se horrorizó de solo pensarlo.

A su lado, su compañero también parecía haber caído en la cuenta, pues su expresión, que se había mantenido ligeramente alarmada, había pasado a la rabia total. Hasta su fino entrecejo se hallaba ahora fruncido.

- Quieren a los Hyuga…

- ¿Y qué hacemos con esa otra familia?- Los pensamientos de los dos chicos se cortaron al punto. Sus cinco sentidos se centraron de nuevo en la conversación que había reanudado los miembros de Akatsuki.

- ¿Cuál, la Yamanaka?

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa. Shino y Naruto se miraron temblorosos, sacudidos por el raudal de malas noticias. Sin duda, esa última se llevaba la palma.

"¡Ino!"

- Tendremos que esperar también… aunque de todas formas, no creo que sea demasiado complicado obtener la técnica de transmisión mental… he estado observando a su primogénita… y créeme, dar con ella será coser y cantar.

* * *

- Mmmm…

Ino, cubierta por las mantas, volvió a retorcerse sobre el fino colchón, enrollándose aún más en ellas. En aquel guiñapo de telas gruesas, tan sólo podía vislumbrarse la brillante cabellera rubia de la Yamanaka y sus relucientes ojos celestes, que despedían chispas de desesperación. No en vano, habían pasado las cinco de la mañana y aún no había conseguido dormir más de media hora seguida.

- Grrr…

Se retorció sobre sí misma de nuevo, consiguiendo tan solo que sus brazos y piernas, entre tanto nudo de sábana, acabasen amarrados de manera inconsciente. Bufó, y se intentó calmar, pero solo consiguió resbalar del colchón e impactar contra el suelo de madera produciendo un sonido sordo.

- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó, furiosa.- ¡Joder¡Coño!

- ¡Ey!- Una cabeza, rezumando de cabellos tan negros como el ébano, surgió a su lado, con gesto decididamente enfadado.- ¿Podrías dejar de soltar palabrotas y dormirte de una vez¡Hay quién tiene sueño!

Ino tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estampar su puño en la cara de su amiga. Suspiró pesadamente y crujió los nudillos.

- No me digas.- Ironizó, apartándose los mechones que le cubrían la vista.

- Pues sí, sí lo hago.- Puntualizó Tenten, que con la modorra flotando frente a sus ojos, no se enteró del tono socarrón de la rubia.- ¡Así que acuéstate!

- Hmph.- La Yamanaka hizo un ruidito indescriptible con la boca y se incorporó con brusquedad.

- ¡Y ahora dónde vas!

- ¡Pues a mear¡No aguanto más!- Chilló la aludida, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de Hinata de un portazo.

Tenten negó con la cabeza, mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama.

- Se tendría que buscar un novio…

- ¡Te he escuchado!

El pasillo oscuro la recibió con una bocanada de fresco aire nocturno, que sirvió para despejarla de inmediato y airear sus pulmones cargados. Sacudió la cabeza y bostezó ostentosamente. Su espalda crujió, y se sintió aliviada. Aquellas malditas manías de medio dormir en el suelo… pobre Hinata, si dentro de dos años no acababa con una lumbalgia pronunciada, se podría considerar como la muchacha más feliz del mundo…

Parpadeó, e inició su caminar lento a lo largo de la galería.

La luz de la Luna, a través de los espesos nubarrones que cubrían el cielo, regalaba pequeñas dosis de luz que se filtraban a través de los visillos de las ventanas, iluminando débilmente el camino que pisaba la chica. Ésta, tras unos pocos segundos, pudo vislumbrar al final del pasillo la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Por fin se acabaría el motivo por el que no lograba dormir.

Avanzó unos pasos más, apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte, y abrió con impaciencia. La puerta resbaló de sus manos e impactó de lleno contra las paredes del baño, produciendo un tremendo ruido.

Bye-bye a la orden de Mia-chan.

La verdad, aquello no le importó demasiado, sobre todo, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura vueltas de espaldas de Hyuga Neji, que, con el yukata color marfil resbalado hasta su cintura y sus calzoncillos negros medio desabotonados, se sacudía ligeramente, dando saltos, utilizando las puntas de sus pies.

Al parecer, el tampoco había podido dormir por el mismo motivo que Ino.

El muchacho, al escuchar el impresionante portazo, se volvió de inmediato. Los calzoncillos acabaron por resbalar hasta sus fuertes rodillas.

"Oh… Dios…" Ino no pudo evitar que sus ojos intentasen salir de sus órbitas.

Neji, por su parte, tardó en reaccionar. Durante unos segundos, se quedó allí, en la misma posición ridícula, con la boca entreabierta y una expresión de incredulidad corriendo por su rostro. No se lo creía.

- ¡AHHH!- La Yamanaka se apresuró a cubrirse los ojos.

- ¡JODER¿¡Es qué uno ya no puede mear tranquilo!- Vociferó el ojiplateado, subiéndose a toda prisa la prenda que yacía enganchada en sus rodillas.

- ¡Haber avisado¡Yo no tenía ninguna intención de verte!

- ¡Y cómo querías que lo hiciera¿¡Es qué tengo que colgar un cartel en la puerta!

Ino cogió aire, aunque acabó atragantándose gracias a él cuando andaba de camino a sus pulmones. Acababa de sufrir la mayor impresión de su vida.

- Pues no sería mala idea…

- Mmm… oye¿Te importaría mirar hacia otro lado mientras me pongo el yukata?- Le preguntó burlón, el Hyuga- De tanto mirarme, se te van a secar los ojos.

- Bah… creído…-. Musitó ella, mientras giraba sobre sus talones y pegaba su rostro a la puerta.

- Piérdete.

La muchacha esperó con impaciencia a que el chico acabase de por vestirse de nuevo, cruzando las piernas y descruzándolas. Tenía motivos urgentes que atender, y si ese maldito Hyuga no acababa pronto con su vestimenta, lo echaría de allí a patadas.

- ¡Eh¿¡Quieres salir de una vez¿¡O es qué te estás arreglando para un desfile de modelos!

- Cierra la boca, estúpida. Puedo tardar lo que quiera, para algo es mi casa.- Le respondió Neji, echando con desprecio la vista atrás.

– Claro, lo que tú digas.

El muchacho se volvió con brusquedad hacia ella. El pequeño kimono le resbaló un poco del hombro y mostró una larga y ancha cicatriz en la que Ino nunca se había fijado. Sin embargo, prefirió no hacerle demasiado caso.

- ¿Has insinuado alg…?- No llegó a acabar la frase.

PLAM! PLAM! PLAAAAAFFFF!

Ino palideció de súbito.

- ¿Qu… qué ha sido eso!

Neji la miró con hastío.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Quítate de en medio y podré averiguarlo.- Le dijo furioso, preocupado ante la idea de que algún enemigo hubiese podido penetrar en la casa de tal forma. ¿Qué había sido de la guarida exterior?

- ¡Iiiiiinooooooooooo!

La aludida pegó un bote y se agarró al ojiplateado como una lapa.

- ¡Me buscan a mí!- El chico la empujó, apartándola de él sin demasiado éxito. Acabó con las manos de la rubia entrelazadas a su cuello, ahogándole, y sus piernas, rodeando su cintura. Se había enganchado a él como un niño pequeño a la pierna de su padre ante el primer día de colegio.

- ¡Apártate de inmediato!

.- ¡Tú estás mal del coco… verdad¡No quiero morir!

- ¡Neeeeeeeeeeejiiiiii!

Un nuevo intento nefasto de Neji. Nada, que la muchacha no se separaba. Ahora para colmo, esa voz estridente que destrozaba sus sutiles tímpanos lo llamaba por su nombre. ¿Sería un borracho? Pero si de verdad lo era¿Cómo diablos habían conseguido en el tanque blindado que era la mansión Hyuga?

- ¡No digas tonterías¡Eres una kinouchi, defiéndete!

- ¡Ahhh! No, de eso nada… ¡Necesito ir al baño antes hacer algo así!

El muchacho suspiró con amargura y abrió con brusquedad la puerta.

- Eres patética…

PLAF!

Ambos dieron de cabeza contra el suelo, bueno, después de que una masa informe de pies y brazos impactara contra ellos.

Ino gimió e intentó apartar el cuerpo de Neji que se hallaba sobre ella. No lo consiguió, muy a su pesar.

- ¡Pero qué diablos está formando éste escándalo!- Exclamó Neji, sintiéndose tan rabioso como nunca se había sentido en su vida. Volvió, furibundo, su cara hacia los dueños de aquellos brazos y pies que habían sido momentos antes de convertirse en la masa informe.- ¡Tsunade-sama!

La Hokage, agarrada firmemente por Shizune, le respondió con una sonrisilla empapada de alcohol. Sobre ellas, Kakashi intentaba subirse la máscara que se le había bajado demasiado, y ya comenzaba a mostrar algo más que el puente de su nariz. Ino gimió de dolor, en parte por el peso que soportaba y los pellizcos que a menudo le daba el Hyuga al intentar incorporarse.

Aquello era verdaderamente ridículo.

- ¡Qué pasa¿¡Por qué tanto escándalos!

Un grupo de figuras menudas, aparecieron entre la oscuridad, ataviadas con sus batas y las zapatillas del felpa. Hinata y las demás chicas, seguidas por Kaho-sama y Mia-chan, observaron atónitas el panorama.

- ¡Tizuneeeee, suéltame yaaaaa!- Neji frunció los ojos, acababa de descubrir que era la Hokage la que los había llamado tanto a él como a Ino a grito limpio poco segundos atrás.- ¡El amor no acepta barreeeeerasssss¡Quiero poseer ya mismo a Gaara¡Él me espera!

- Lo… lo dudo mucho- Tsunade-sama…

Ino se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Estaba soñando, o aquello era la pura realidad¿Cómo era posible que en un par de segundos se hubiera formado tanto maremágnum? Miró a su alrededor, y no encontró más que personas de carne y hueso, despatarradas, algunas, en posiciones poco adecuadas para el estamento social al que pertenecían.

Parecía increíble que todo aquello se había desarrollado a raíz de dos vientres demasiado hinchados.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa. La muchacha alzó con tantas rapidez la cabeza, que sintió una ligera punzada de dolor en el cuello.

Un charco de silencio, con aire acusador, consiguió extenderse entre todos los presentes, incluso en la borracha Tsunade, que hizo un enorme esfuerzo por aguantar las carcajadas. Decenas de ojos se clavaron en los recién aparecidos.

Delante de ellos, a tan solo unos pasos, su padre observaba a todos con rostro severo. Apoyado en él, cubierto de sangre seca y barro, el tío de Nejiforzaba a toda su fuerza corporal para no caer rendido al suelo.

- ¡Papá!- Hinata se adelantó un par de pasos, olvidando durante unos instantes el formalismo mediante el que se tenía que dirigir a su padre.- ¡Qué ha ocurrido¿¡Quién te ha hecho eso!

Aquella escena fue lo que necesitaron todos los habitantes de aquella noche, en la mansión Hyuga, para comprender que todo ese escándalo no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- Preguntó entonces Ino, que aún no había despegado las pupilas azules del hombre rubio.

Él entornó el rostro, y le dirigió una mirada extraña que ella no supo descifrar. ¿Miedo, súplica, vergüenza tal vez? Fuese lo que fuese, no era resultaba nada agradable ese brillo en sus ojos, idénticos a los de su hija. Aquello fue algo que asustó profundamente a la Yamanaka. Si su padre transmitía esos sentimientos, y más, frente a aquel numeroso grupo de personas, auguraba algo realmente terrible.

Él no se dirigió a ella. Lenta, muy lentamente, volvió sus ojos azules hacia Neji Hyuga, que permanecía en un tenso silencio, destilando por sus pupilas plateadas la rabia del desconcierto y la impotencia. Sus puños se cerraron involuntariamente con fuerza, dando sin querer otro pellizco a la espalda de Ino. Ésta, ni siquiera abrió la boca para quejarse. Dirigió una última mirada a su tío malherido antes de dejar su vista posada en la grave expresión del hombre rubicundo.

Su ceño se frunció cuando el señor Yamanaka entreabrió los labios.

- Hyuga Neji… Akatsuki va a por ti.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega. Qué os ha parecido? Espero que la tardanza haya valido algo la pena, después del capítulo tan cutre que tuve que hacer para ligar un poco el capi 1 y el 3. No hay mucho más que decir, que gracias por leerme y por dejarme esos reviews tan estupendos que me hacen seguir adelante.**

**Aquí paso a contestarlos:**

**_Kuramasesshou: _Holas! Sí, sí… Sasuke está con Orochigay, digo, con Orochimaru… xD, espero que con este capítulo se te haya aclarado un poco. Si no, me lo dices, y te lo explico en el siguiente capítulo xD. Bueno, ya sabrás también que era lo de Akatsuki, no? Si no... ya sabes xD! Bueno, el romance va a tardar bastante, pero quiero empezar a poner algo de las otras parejas, aunque sean solo levísimos roces. Como verás, tampoco son demasiado comunes. En fin, te dejo ya! Besos!**

**_Tensai Seko: _Jajaja, ya, me pasé un poquito con el dramón de ser ANBU… entonces porque hay tanta gente loca por serlo xD? Bueno, espero que este capi te haya gustado, sobre todo la parte del baño con Ino. ¿Quién no querría ser ella¡Yo desde luego sí! Bueno, espero que me vuelvas a escribir : ), y que te vaya gustando el desarrollo de la historia… entonces¡¡Muchos besos!**

**_Byakugan: _Bueno, bueno... no es exactamente amor lo que siente Kiba por Ino, más bien atracción xD. Ya sabes, como la chavala es guapa y eso... mmm... sí, la verdad es que si he pensado hacer un triángulo amoroso, pero no con Kiba. Él ya está reservado para otra persona, así que te dejo con la intriga xD… Bueno, me despido ya, muchos bsos!**

**_Pandora: _Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Y aunque aún queda para las partes románticas... espero que la del baño no te haya decepcionado! Besos! **

**_Lin-Hashimoto: _Me halagas tanto que m pongo colorada xD. Y tranki que no, que no te pego... xD. Aunque yo también me quedé un peco decepcionada con el capítulo anterior, pero tenía que unir puntos en la historia. Espero que este te haya gustado más : )! Y bueno, te aclaro, no, la historia entre estos dos nop ocurre a lo largo de una noche, sino durante la Navidad, más o menos desde el veintidós de Diciembre hasta el tres de Enero aproximadamente, aunque aún no tengo las fechas demasiado claras xD. Y bueno, respecto a los otros fics, tranquila, que la otra RiMi me ha dicho que actualizará pronto y bueno, el mío... lo seguiré, supongo, si la inspiración vuelve a mí. XD.Weno, te he contestado con la Biblia, así que ya te dejo. Muchos besos! **

**_Tere-chan: _Jeje, espero que este capítulo también te guste! Besos!**

**Maireny: Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Muchos besos!**

**_Moonlight Angel Princess_: Hola! Antes que nada, felicitarte por tu fic Ojos de Jade, me muero por leer los siguientes capis, pero con el castigo, me resultará muy difícil… Me alegro de que te guste como caracterice a los personajes, me halagas mucho. Y bueno, lo de Rock Lee... no es que tenga poco ímpetu, lo que ocurre es que no lo muestra cerca de un Neji lleno de mala leche xD. Ya verás sus desvaríos más adelante! En fin, aquí te dejo¡Bsazos!**

**_Hikaru-forever: _Ombreeee! Cuanto tiempo, no? Jajaja, ke si ke si... excusas xD, no m agas caso, son bromas de hermanas. Bueno wapa, haber si me vuelves a escribir, eh? Qué me animas mucho! Bsitos!**

**_Amane Misa: _Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, espero que este capítulo y el que sigue también te guste! Muchos besos!**

**_Silvery_: Buenas! Ojalá te siga gustando el fic! Besos! **

**_Koko_: Holaa! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho. Muchos besos!**

**_Riku90_: Llegué a tu turno xD! Que bien que te siga gustando la historia... tu apoyo siempre ha sido incondicional... (Frase de Felipe, a que pega xD?) Jeje, lo de Tenten le ha gustado a la gente... Mmm... yo estoy en casa de Hinata pudiendo ver a Neji dormidito... tú y yo nos escaparíamos a verle, a qué si? (Niñas callejeras xD...) Otro tema, deberíamos denunciar a la web por mandar reviews cortaos, espero que la próima vez cuando yo te escriba uno, no pase lo mismo… Bueno, creo que ya te he dicho todo, muchiiiiisimos besos y te deseo feliz Aniversario por adelantado! (Sabes qué día del mes es mañana xD?)**

**_S-sasuke_: Siento la tardanza, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Muchos besos! **

**_MickeyMalot_e: Hola! Creo que es la primera vez que me escribes... jeje, como muchos me has confundido con la otra RiMi, aún así, espero que la historia te siga gustando igual xD. Sí, la verdad es que me gusta hacer sufrir a Neji, aunque luego sale muy bien parado, ojo, que cuente. Pueden vacilarle, pero tranquilo, que él siempre tendrá palabras para cortarles xD. Bueno, espero que la historia te siga gustando... Muchos besos!**

**Bien! Fin! (Por desgracia xD) Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, y como siempre, os recuerdo que un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, así que no os cortéis ni un pelo!**

**Bsazos a todos!**


	4. Dolor

**Ola¿Qué tal todos? Antes que nada, mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar el fic. He estado ocupada en muchísimas cosas, y bueno, no creo que pueda seguirlo en mucho tiempo, porque próximamente me veré por décima vez castigada sin ordenador ... xD. Aún así, espero que os siga gustando igual que antes, eh? Prometo seguir escribiendo aparte, a mano, e ir pasándolo lo más rápidamente que pueda.**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Y ya sabéis, tanto si os gusta como si no, mandad vuestras opiniones!**

**Un fanfic con muuuuuchos reviews, es el fanfic más feliz del mundo!**

**Un beso!

* * *

**

Capítulo 4 Dolor

- Buenos días, bella durmiente.- Saludó con ternura Hinata a unos enormes ojos celestes que tras un leve parpadeo, se abrieron de par en par.

Ino bostezó ruidosamente, estirando sus largos brazos blancos por encima de su cabeza. Sin dejar de abrir la boca, observó a su alrededor, y encontró a sus tres amigas inclinadas sobre ella, con una extraña sonrisa cruzando sus rostros. Las miró adormilada, con las pupilas medio desenfocadas.

- Buenos días a todas. Decidme¿Quién ha sido el príncipe que me ha dado el beso?- Preguntó, socarrona. La joven Hyuga sonrió con un dejo de burla, y le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

- Neji.

La Yamanaka se incorporó con tanta rapidez, que las mantas salieron propulsadas como un torpedo hacia las paredes. De una patada furibunda, la almohada desapareció tras la ventana.

- ¡Dónde está ese condenado¡Dónde está que me lo cargo!- Chilló, alzando la voz peligrosamente.

Las tres chicas se quedaron a cuadros, y de pronto, al unísono, se echaron a reír, cubriéndose con las manos el estómago. Las pupilas plateadas de Hinata brillaban tanto, que parecían transparentes.

- Era solo una broma, Ino.- Consiguió articular Tenten, entre carcajada y carcajada.- Pero no pensé que te afectase tanto…

La aludida apartó bruscamente la mano de la puerta, a la que ya se disponía a derribar de un puñetazo, y se volvió echa una furia hacia sus tres amigas que nada más ver su expresión, palidecieron de puro terror.

La Yamanaka se había matamorfoseado en una especie de pimiento morrón asesino. Tenía las mejillas tan sonrojadas por culpa de la ira que la recorría de pies a cabeza, que se podría haber freído un huevo sobre su rubia cabellera.

Sakura, Tenten e Hinata arrastraron un poco el trasero hacia atrás, por si las moscas.

- Oye, Ino…

- Yo no me cargo a Neji… ¡A quién me voy a cargar vais a ser vosotras!- Esbozando una sonrisa de fingida crueldad, agarró lo primero que tenía más a mano, que resultó ser un pequeño cinturón de tela, y lo movió salvajemente por encima de su cabeza, como si se tratase de un látigo. Les dirigió una expresión macabra a las tres chicas, y, arrojándose contra ellas, lanzó un grito de guerra.

- ¡Uah¡Huid todas, se ha vuelto totalmente loca!- Aconsejó en voz en grito Sakura, apartándose a toda velocidad.

- ¡Tiene más pinta de loca que Gaara cuando está cabreado!

- ¡I… Ino!

- ¡Volved aquí, luchad como buenas kinouchis que sois!

PLAM!

De pronto, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con brusquedad, y unos enormes ojos claros, oscurecidos por el fino ceño negro que se abatía sobre ellos, aparecieron tras ella, brillando en ellos un destello de exasperación.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es la que está berreando como una loca?

Neji Hyuga apartó de un puntapié la manta que había arrojado la Yamanaka y entró en la estancia. Pasmado, contempló a su prima y a sus dos amigas, huyendo a rastras de una Ino enloquecida, aullando como un cerdo en el matadero y blandiendo como si fuese una fusta un largo cinturón de tela estampada. Esbozó una expresión comprensiva cuando el rostro enrojecido de la muchacha rubia se volvió hacia el de él.

- Ya entiendo lo que pasa…-. Su ceño se desarrugó por completo.- No te preocupes, ya verás como Mia-san te ayuda. Pero no aprietes más, no es demasiado bueno que lo hagas.

La Yamanaka le dirigió una mirada helada, teñida por una nota de incomprensión. Bajó la mano en la que portaba su inofensiva arma, para acto seguido, cruzarse de brazos.

- ¿Dé que hablas, Hyuga?- Cuestionó, con tono amenazante.

- Vamos, eso no es algo de lo que uno deba avergonzarse…

No le hacía ninguna gracia oír ese tono dulzón de labios del chico de ojos plateados.

- ¡Quieres dejar de irte por las ramas¿¡A qué diablos te refieres!

- Pues está claro por lo roja que estás. Pero no te preocupes, el estreñimiento es solo un problema pasajero…

Fue una suerte que Neji tuviese buenos reflejos, pues, de haber sido lento, abría perdido toda su dentadura, y con ella, parte de su maravilloso encanto.

* * *

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?

Hiashi Hyuga observó con gravedad a su sobrino, que, con las pupilas grisáceas chispeando una enorme rabia contenida, apretaba sobre su pálida piel un pequeño girón de tela que anteriormente había sido blanco, pero que en ese momento, estaba empapado por el cálido color de la sangre.

El muchacho no respondió, pero le envió una fugaz mirada asesina a la joven que estaba a su lado, que rechinó los dientes como contestación.

El padre de Ino los observó a ambos, y, tras un instante, ladeó la cabeza con pesadumbre. Sobre sus rasgos albinos se dibujó una oscura sombra.

- Chicos, escuchad…- Dijo, endureciendo el brillo de su mirada.- No podéis seguir así.

Los aludidos, de inmediato, abandonaron sus fieros combates visuales para clavar sus ojos, incrédulos, en el patriarca de los Yamanaka.

- ¿De qué hablas, papá?- Le preguntó la muchacha, sin entender. ¿A él que le importaba su relación con el chico más odioso de toda Konoha?

- De vosotros, jovencita, de esos intentamos hablaros.- Contestó Hiashi Hyuga, clavando con frialdad sus ojos de plata en los celestes de Ino.- De vuestra relación respecto al futuro.

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron, y de reojo, intercambiaron una mirada alarmada.

- No estarás pensando en organizar un matrimonio concertado… ¿Verdad, papá?

El señor Yamanaka se permitió esbozar una débil sonrisa.

- No, por supuesto que no…-. Observó como los jóvenes dejaban escapar un suspiro de alivio.- Pero aún así, a ambos nos gustaría, a Hiashi y a mí, que olvidéis vuestras diferencias. Al menos, durante una temporada.

Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

- ¿A qué viene esto ahora, Hiashi-sama?- Preguntó Neji, con su gélido tono de voz marcando cada una de las sílabas de la cuestión. Entornó la mirada, y la clavó con fijeza en los ojos de su tío. Por primera vez en su vida, se percató de que unas pequeñas rugosidades, casi invisibles, velaban su expresión, dándole un toque anciano. Parecía cansado, muy cansado y abatido.

El padre de Hinata carraspeó, pero no apartó el rumbo de sus pupilas.

- Akatsuki te quiere.- Susurró el hombre con tristeza, como si aquello explicase todo.

- ¡Pero a él, no a mí!- Intervino la muchacha, incorporándose de súbito.- ¿Qué pinto yo en toda esta historia?

Su padre la observó con severidad.

- Siéntate. No estás aquí para comportarte como una niña malcriada.- Le dijo secamente. Su hija le correspondió con una expresión furibunda, pero aún así, no tuvo más remedio que volver a tomar asiento.- Tú pintas mucho en esta historia, más de lo que yo querría realmente.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, y sintió como sus puños se tensaban sobre la falda del uniforme de kinouchi. Sintió sobre ella la transparente mirada de Neji.

- ¿A… a qué te refieres?- Murmuró.

El patriarca de los Yamanaka tragó saliva, mientras que Hiashi Hyuga, suspiraba con amargura.

- Creen que eres su prometida.

El tío de Neji ahogó una exclamación, y se apresuró a desviar la mirada, con una extraña expresión dibujada en su cara, de sorpresa y desconcierto, quizás. Su sobrino, por su parte, no le quitó ojo de encima.

- ¡No jodas!

Su padre ni siquiera se molestó en increparla por su forma de reaccionar. Con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, intentó que el ademán que luchaba por salir a la superficie, se hundiera por completo. Recibió con un asentimiento la perpleja mirada del patriarca de los Hyuga. Acto seguido, volvió su mirada hacia su hija, que se había vuelto a poner en pie, y lucía tremendamente pálida, como si le hubiesen extraído hasta la última gota de sangre en las venas. Parecía totalmente desorientada. El estupor y la confusión superaban el miedo y la ira.

- ¡De dónde diablos han sacado esa conclusión!- Gritó, alzando la voz hasta extremos insospechados.- ¡Mis conversaciones con Neji se limitan a gritarnos el uno al otro y fastidiarnos lo más posible mutuamente!

Suspiró, sintiendo como en aquella fuerte respiración se le escapaba la vida. Con los ojos vidriosos, se volvió hacia los tres hombres posibles en la habitación, esperando por parte de ellos alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, ninguno pronunció palabra. Fue como si hubieran sellado sus labios con pegamento.

- ¿Qué me quieren hacer?

Neji se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de voz con el que brotó esa pregunta. Desvió la vista del padre de la Yamanaka, y la dejó quieta en ella, que, temblorosa, hablaba con una calma envidiable. Estaba pálida, de eso no había duda, y su pecho se movía arriba y abajo con una rapidez que no era normal, pero, a pesar de eso, parecía estar tranquila. Con la misma expresión triste y serena con la que los ancianos reciben la noticia de su próxima defunción. Parecía tener ya en mente la idea de que, posiblemente, podría morir en los próximos días.

- Te querrán utilizar como rehén, de eso no hay ninguna duda.- Dijo el muchacho, disminuyendo el tono de voz.

- ¡Pues entonces fácil, hacemos como si ese supuesto compromiso se rompiera y listo, cada uno a casa a dormir en su camita!

El chico chistó, y esbozó una sonrisa irónica. A veces la estupidez de las personas hasta le hacía gracia.

- No seas crédula. Si hacemos eso, solo estaríamos dándole una razón para corroborar su absurda teoría…

- ¡Entonces, qué!

- Te instalarás en mi hogar.

Dos rostros se volvieron con violencia hacia el serio rostro de Hiashi, con la sorpresa y el horror dibujados en ellos.

- ¡QUÉ!

- ¡No podemos hacer otra cosa!- Exclamó el padre de Ino, con expresión enojada.- ¡A mí, más que a vosotros dos, me desagrada la idea¿¡Crees de verdad, hija, que no me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en casa!

- ¡Y por qué no puedo hacerlo!- Bramó la muchacha, enfurecida.- ¡Eres mi padre¡¿No¡Eres tú el que debería protegerme!

Se sentía defraudada, asustada, triste, ignorada, sola… ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ocurrirle eso a ella¿Por qué una maldita equivocación tenía que separarla de su propia mansión, lejos de su padre, de su madrastra y de su hermanastro, las personas que más quería en el mundo¿Cómo iba ella, una adolescente que le preocupaba más la ropa que debía ponerse, que su propio futuro como kinouchi, a sobrevivir bajo la amenaza de un grupo de altos ninjas asesinos?

El corazón le palpitaba con tanta violencia, que parecía querer huir de esa estancia. Notaba la cabeza rebosante de dolor y confusión, produciendo un peligroso cóctel que empezaba a marearla. Incluso le costaba mantenerse en pie. Todo lo que le asediaba, se encontraba tapizado por esa surrealidad que rodea a los sueños y a las pesadillas.

"Quiero morirme… ¡No¡No quiero¡Quiero seguir viva, quiero vivir muchísimos años… ponerme vieja y arrugada, tener nietos, poder contarle cosas, recordar todas las cosas que me pasaron de pequeña…!" Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza, que emitieron un crujido peligroso. "¡No quiero que me maten!"

Su padre la miraba con tal miedo y dolor en su mirada, que simplemente aterrorizaba el observarla. El sufrimiento de un hombre que no quiere perder a su hija.

- No puedo hacer otra cosa, Ino…-. Consiguió articular, con voz ronca.- Aquí estarás mucho más segura.

* * *

- Oye, hoy estás hecho un auténtico muermazo.

- Y tú un auténtico coñazo.

- No te pases.

- Tú tampoco.

Naruto sabía que era cierto lo que le decía ese Kiba que, apenas sudoroso, acababa de rematar, con un soberbio puñetazo, su quinta victoria. Pero no tenía ganas de moverse ni de evitar sus golpes. Aquellas palabras que había escuchado la noche anterior aún revoloteaban por su mente.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos?- Preguntó de pronto el muchacho de cabello castaño, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Me parece bien…

El entrecejo del Inuzuka se frunció aún más. Dando un suspiro, se acercó con tres zancadas rápidas al derrotado Naruto, y se inclinó sobre él.

- Venga, suéltalo.- El aludido clavó su mirada azul en él, desconcertado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Kiba se echó a reír, y le dio un tirón de orejas al chico rubio, que protestó con un aullido.

- No soy tan idiota como crees, baka.- Le dijo, entornando su mirada castaña.- Sé que te pasa algo. Solo hay que escuchar el tono de tu voz.- Calló durante un instante, y le echó una ojeada de arriba abajo.- Y ver tu aspecto.

- Eso es una tontería.- Respondió de malas maneras el muchacho, desviando sus ojos del rostro de su amigo.- No me pasa absolutamente nada.

- Sí, claro, y yo me lo creo.- Replicó Kiba, cruzándose de brazos.- Si no quieres contármelo, dímelo y ya está, pero si realmente ocurre algo, por lo menos admítelo…-. Observó detenidamente como la expresión abatida de Naruto, se congestionaba por la preocupación. Se echó a reír a duras penas, en un intento de animarle.- O si no pensaré que te estás volviendo igual de raro que Shino…

El chico no contestó. Siguió en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado el puño de su compañero: tumbado boca arriba sobre la hierba, con ambos brazos extendidos sobre sus embarradas ropas y el rumbo de su mirada perdida en ese cielo cubierto por nubarrones de tormenta. Bufó, y se incorporó de un salto.

- Está bien.- Le espetó, sin mirarle a la cara.- Me pasa algo… pero no quiero hablar ahora de ello.

La boca del Inuzuka se ensanchó.

- Genial.- Observó divertido la mueca de desconcierto que surgió en el rostro de Naruto. No pensaba ahondar más en aquel tema que parecía preocuparlo tanto. Ver a su amigo triste, era peor que un viernes castigado en su casa.- Venga, te invito a comer al puesto ese cochambroso del ramen…

Su amigo sonrió con agradecimiento, pero, tras dudar un instante, se lo pensó mejor y sacudió la cabeza. Con el estómago revuelto, no se sentía con ganas para probar bocado, ni siquiera de aquel manjar que consideraba exquisito.

Suspiró, y le dio la espalda a Kiba.

- Lo siento, pero me duele un poco la barriga…-. Murmuró.

No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para ver la expresión alterada que se había apoderado de las facciones del otro joven. En su cerebro se lo imaginaba con el más mínimo detalle.

- Vaya…-. La voz del Inuzuka sonó hueca tras su espalda, exenta por completo de ánimo.- Pues entonces… ya nos veremos mañana.

- Sí. Hasta luego…

Echó a andar con lentitud, casi arrastrando los pies. Su mente, parecía estar cubierta por una aureola negra y gris, de desconsuelo y preocupación. Las imágenes de hacía años, y otras de no hacía tanto tiempo, se agolpaban en el centro de su cerebro, empujándose unas a otras, amontonando decenas de recuerdos.

"La misma historia…" Pensó Naruto con martirio, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo se crispaba. "La misma historia que se repite una y otra vez … ¿Por qué¿¡Por qué mierda tiene que pasar otra vez igual!"

Primero Sasuke los había dejado, huyendo con ese bastardo de Ororchimaru, después, él mismo había tenido que marcharse con Jiraiya para huir de la sombra de Akatsuki. En tercer lugar, Gaara casi había perdido su vida por culpa de los miembros de ese clan asesino, y ahora… Neji, Hinata, e Ino…

Aunque después de aquella conversación a escondidas que había podido oír de las bocas de Deidara y Sasori, le había confesado todo al tío de Neji sobre el peligro que corrían su hija, su sobrino, y la heredera del clan Yamanaka, las heridas sangrantes de Hiashi y el esfuerzo que tenía que realizar Kakashi para mantenerlo en pie, ya supuso una firme sospecha de que solo con protegerles, no sería suficiente.

"¡Maldita sea¡Maldita sea¡Maldita sea!" Un pequeño muro pagó el espanto y la ira que corría por cada gota de su sangre. Con un fuerte crujido, se abrió con la misma facilidad con la que un niño abro un agujero con el dedo en una hoja de papel. "Estoy harto… ¡Por qué no pueden dejarnos tranquilos de una vez¿¡Por qué no!" De improviso, un destello oscuro restalló en algún lugar recóndito de sus iris celestes. Se imaginó su vida sin esas tres personas amenazas, y sintió unas inauditas ganar de notar la sangre de los miembros de Akatsuki derramarse por sus manos.

"Un día les haré pagar todo el sufrimiento que han…"

De pronto, sus pasos se detuvieron. Acababa de avistar una figura vestida de rojo y negro sentada en el escalón del portal de su casa. Temblaba de arriba abajo, y su corta cabellera rosada se agitaba por la suave brisa del atardecer.

- ¿Sakura?- Susurró, con voz débil.

La muchacha levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos enrojecidos brillaban tanto que parecían piedras preciosas bajo la triste luz de la luna, expuestos sobre una máscara de teatro japonés, blanca como la cal. Cuando se levantó, sus rodillas flaquearon.

- Sakura¿qué ha…?

- ¡Las perderé!

Los blancos brazos de su amiga de la infancia se enredaron en su cuello, y su cuerpo se pegó al suyo, tiritando furiosamente. Naruto bajó su mirada hacia el rostro lloroso de la muchacha, que lo observaba con gesto suplicante, como pidiéndole una ayuda imposible.

Apretó los dientes, colérico. Aborrecía verla llorar de ese modo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó, con voz suave.

- ¡Akatsuki las quiere¡Quiere a Hinata y a Ino!- Chilló, con tono agudo.- ¡Las matarán, Naruto! Y esta vez sí que me quedaré sola…

Él asintió, entristecido, y acarició torpemente el brazo de su amiga, en un afán por consolarla. Sakura lo sacudió levemente, obligándole a ponerse a su misma altura.

- ¡No lo ves¡Otra vez pasará!- Golpeó con rabia contenida el pecho del muchacho.- ¡Ya perdí a Sasuke… no quiero perderlas a ellas también!

El chico suspiró, y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Te entiendo.- Susurró.- Te entiendo muy bien…

* * *

Ino observó con los ojos hinchados el caro futón que yacía sobre el suelo de madera. Sería incómodo, ella siempre había dormido sobre un colchón.

De nada habían servido sus gritos, sus chillidos, sus llantos… de nada. Su padre no había cambiado de opinión. Hasta que el interés de Akatsuki en ella cesase, viviría allí.

De una patada, la colcha celeste salió despedida hasta estrellarse con un ruido sordo contra el escritorio de caoba, que quedó totalmente cubierto por ella.

Furiosa, descubrió que un tintero que no había visto anteriormente, acababa de volcarse sobre la hermosa manta bordada.

- ¡Mierda!

Cuando iba a limpiar de malas maneras el estropicio que había formado, unos débiles golpes llegaron a sus oídos. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo entrar, Ino-sama?

Era Mia-chan. Horror. La maldita sirvienta chismosa y antipática que la noche anterior la había mirado como si de una descerebrada se tratase, y que, después de enterarse de que sería la futura prometida del señorito Neji, la trataba con el mismo título que utilizaba con la familia Hyuga.

Se abalanzó sobre la colcha y la escondió a duras penas tras su delgado cuerpo.

- Pase.- Dijo, cuando consiguió colocarla de una manera en la que no resultaría fácil de ver desde la puerta.

Mia-chan entró en la habitación con una taza de infusión humeante entre sus trabajadas manos. En su rostro adulto, una falsa sonrisa afeaba aún más sus rasgos.

- Disculpe que le moleste tan tarde, señorita. Pero le he traído esta tisana de parte de Neji-san.- Dijo, observándole con sus ojillos negros de ratón acorralado.

- Oh.- Ino miró interrogante la taza de porcelana, preguntándose internamente para qué diablos Neji la había hecho preparar para ella.- Déjela en el suelo, junto al futón.

- Como desee.

La criada se arrodilló, y con cuidado, depositó la infusión junto a la almohada. Repentinamente, pestañeó como si despertase de un sueño, y el ceño se abatió sobre sus pupilas.

- Pensé que había puesto la colcha…-. Murmuró, extrañada.

- Pues… sí, claro que la ha puesto.- Se apresuró a decir Ino, enseñando una de las esquinas de la manta sobre su hombro.- Es que… la estaba sacudiendo.

La falsa sonrisa de Mia-chan se hizo aún más forzada.

- ¿Es que estaba sucia, señorita?- Preguntó con obligada cortesía.

- ¡No¡Nada de eso! Solo, yo… bueno, tengo esa manía.- La muchacha se echó a reír a fortísimas carcajadas, de una manera casi ridícula.

La criada arrugó aún más el ceño, pero no pronunció palabra sobre el asunto.

- Entonces me retiraré bajo su permiso.- Inclinó la cabeza, y con lentitud, salió del nuevo dormitorio de la Yamanaka, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

La muchacha, durante un instante, se quedó quieta, manteniendo esa mueca forzada en su cara, hasta que sin querer, sus ojos azules se toparon con la infusión.

A trompicones, se acercó a la puerta, arrastrando la colcha tras de sí. Consiguió avistar el viejo kimono gris de la criada a poco metros de ella.

- ¡Mia-chan!- La llamó.- ¿Sabe por qué Hyu… Neji, ha mandado prepararme la infusión?

La mujer se detuvo en seco, y le dirigió una muecaburlona que no le gustó ni un pelo a la chica.

- Por supuesto, señorita. Dijo que le vendría de perlas para su problema de estreñimiento.

* * *

- Le ha mentido¿Verdad?

Hiashi se volvió bruscamente hacia la figura de su sobrino, que, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta que comunicaba con el jardín, lo contemplaba con seriedad. El hombre, tras una vacilación, asintió gravemente.

- Lo ha hecho para protegerla, Neji.- Dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido.- Ella no es como tú. No soportaría vivir bajo una amenaza sobre ella.

El muchacho sonrió con sarcasmo, y chistó, como solía hacer cuando algo le parecía estúpido.

- Ella ya sabe que está bajo amenaza. Ustedes mismos se lo han dicho. Solo que, en vez de estarlo por un motivo que desconozco, lo está por ser mi supuesta prometida.- Sus ojos se entornaron, en un gesto glacial hacia el rostro rubicundo que se dibujó en su meten.- Al patriarca de los Yamanaka se le ocurrió una mentira estúpida.

Hiashi suspiró, y se pasó las fuertes manos por una de las tantas heridas que le había causado la batalla del día anterior con los dos miembros de Akatsuki.

- Lo sé. Pero no podemos dar ahora marcha atrás.

El muchacho bufó, y se separó del marco de la puerta en donde estaba poyado.

- ¿Para qué la quieren, Hiashi-sama?- Preguntó, intentando esconder la curiosidad que se agolpaba tras el asunto.- Ella no tiene nada especial. Comprendo que quieran el Byakugan, pero…

- Ella es la heredera del clan Yamanaka, Neji. Necesitan aquellos herederos que posean técnicas tan útiles para ellos como el Byakugan y las técnicas mentales.

El muchacho suspiró, con impaciencia, y dio un par de pasos en dirección a su tío. Odiaba aquellas conversaciones que se le antojaban tan lentas.

- ¿Pero… sólo porque sea la futura patriarca de los Yamanaka no significa que…-. Sus palabras se cortaron en seco. Acababa de caer en algo en lo que no había reparado anteriormente.- ¿Entonces para qué me quieren a mí? Hinata-sama también cree que desean apoderarse de su Byakugan. Ella es más débil que yo, podrían capturarla más fácilmente que a mí…

- Hinata no correrá peligro. No la quieren a ella.

Neji miró a su tío, sin entender. ¿Qué diablos quería decirle?

- Hiashi-sama¿no me acaba de decir que desean a los herederos de los clanes?

El hombre sonrió, y de pronto, hizo algo que nunca había hecho en su vida. Abrazó a Neji. Sintió en silencio como el muchacho se quedaba rígido, y como su piel pálida, rehuía a corresponderle el gesto.

Después de la muerte de su padre, nadie le había abrazado.

- Claro que sí. Pero… ¿Quién te ha dicho que sea Hinata mi heredera… Neji?

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Ojalá os haya gustado, llevo sin escribirlo mucho tiempo… ya sabéis eh? Por favor, mandadme reviews, sabéis que animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo!**

**Ahora, pasaré a contestar los reviews que me mandaron el últiomo capi, muchas gracias por tomaros esos cinco minutitos de vuestro tiempo para hacerlo!**

**Moonlight Angel Princess: A mí tambien me encanta Sasori, jeje, te me gustan mucho los pelirrojos. Que pena que por donde yo viva no haya muchos... xD. Sí, es verdad ke el final del capítulo resulta bastante lioso, pero lo escribí con prisas para poder andarlo ese mismo día... en fin, eso me sirve de lección. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y que me sigas escribiendo para darme tu opinión. Gracias y besos!**

**Byakugan80: Jajaja, si, es verdad, pocrcita Ino... bueno, aunke a mi m encantaria estar en su lugar... (Ay ke salidas ke somos...) Bueno, espero ke este capi tamb t aya gustado y que me vuelvas a escribir, vale? Muchos besos!**

**Tere-chan: Sí, Tsunade está ahí, más borracha que una cuba... espero que este capítulo te aya gustado también. Ojalá vuelvas a escribirme! Bsos!**

**Mickeymalote: Jajaja, bueno, en realidad no se sabe lo que está haciendo realmente Neji... a lo mejor lo desvelo al final, o a lo mejor no xD. Aunque tienes razón, el también es humano xD. Weno espro ke este capítulo, aunke no t aya echo reir tanto, porque es más trauma ke los anteriores, te haya gustado. Muchos bsos!**

**Gaby Uchiha: Buenas! Menos mal ke no te ahogaste xD! Aunke me alegra muchísimo que el capítulo te hiciese reír tanto, es de las cosas que más te animan : ). Y bueno, Hinata también es humana, y como los sueños no se controlan... xD. Bueno, respecto a lo de Sasuke, ya lo sabrás más adelante. Bsazos!**

**Kimimarozero: desd luego, tienes toda la verdad, ke dirían en Konoha si supeeran ke se les pasa por la cabeza a los pupilos de los Hyuga xD! Espero que este capi tambien t haya gustado, muchos bsos!**

**Réquiem-chan: Hola¿Cómo te voy a perdonar el que me pidas que lo siga pronto¡Por mí puedes pedírmelos mil veces seguidas, que no me molesto! Me has animado mcuho con lo que has dicho, (Casi m pongo colorada xD) así que espero ke me vuelvas a escribir y me cuentes qué te ha parecido este nuevo capítulo. Muchos besos!**

**Tensai Seko: Siento ke no encontrases en tu descansito de estudiar el fic! Pero espro que por eso no me dejes de leer. Porke aunque yo no estoy liada con la universidad, ni cmucho menos xD, estoy continuamente castigada con el ordenador... Siempre me rio mucho con tus reviews, y me animas mucho al ver ke t gustan tantos los capítulos. Bueno, si lees este, no creo que te rias tanto porke es bastante trauma, pero prometo ke pondré muchas más comedia en el siguiente! Aunque con lo trauma que está el tema, será difícil... En fin, espero ke te vaya MB en la Universidad y apruebes todo! Muchos bsos!**

**Verox: Jeje, me alegro de ke t aya gustado! En fin, te explico, Neji e Ino se caen al suelo porque Tsunade, borracha se choca contra ellos xD. Así te lo aclaro : ). Beuno, espero que me vuelvas a escribir. Muchos besos! **

**Gabe Logan: A todos le encanta el sueño de Hinata, aiaiai, ke pervertidillos estamos... xD. Espero ke est capi tambien t gust y m vuelvas a mandar! Bsos!**

**Lin Hashimoto: Ola! Cuanto tiempo, eh? Bueno, respecto a las parejas, ya verás más adelante, pero te aseguro de ke no son las típicas que suelo poner... ah! Y me as dado una idea buenísima sobre secuestrarlos! xD! Gracias! Bueno, espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado mucho. Espero que me vuelves a escribir, muchísimos bsos!**

**SBM- AnGiE: Me alegro de ke te guste esta pareja. La verdad es ke sí, son totalmente opuestos, pero eso es algo que me gusta mucho : ). Espero ke me vuelvas a dar tu opinión! Muaks!**

**Goth- Punk88- No tranki, no voy a poner Sasu-saku, pero eso es lo único que puedo adlantar respecto a las parejas, prke ya se verá más adelante, y espero ke os sorprendan! Bueno, m dspido ya, muchos bsos! **

**Espero que todos los que me habéis escrito, volváis a hacerlo, y los que aún no se han animado, lo hagan porque solo les quita tres minutos de tiempo, y le dan al autor todo un día de felicidad!**

**Un fanfic con muchos reviews es el fanfic más feliz del mundo! (Y su autor también xD)**

**Muchos besos!**


	5. A golpes de escobilla

**Buenas a todos! Como veis, esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar, ehh? Jajaja, a veces la inspiración entra y no sabes el por qué, y tus dedos se deslizan solos sobr las teclas del ordenador... los escritores, y los intentos de ser escritores, nos hacen raros, verdad? **

**Bueno, dejo de irme por las ramas para anunciar una gran noticia: a todos los seguidores de Konohas Institute, bueno, pues vuelve! Mi amiga, la otra Rimi, lo va a colgar pronto, así que aprovecho y hago algo de publiciudad para que lo leáis, os reiréis y lloraréis! (Bueno, llorar no sé, pero reír, seguro xD)**

**En fin, después de este pequeño espacio publicitario, a leer el nuevo capítulo, en el que se introducirán dos personajes, viejos amigos de Naruto y compañía!**

**Y recordad, vosotros con vuestros reviews sois los que hacéis que este fic siga a delante, así que, si queréis que coja el ordenata a escondidas para poder escribir un capítulo más, mandadme muuuuuuchos reviews. De vosotros depende. **

**Un fanfic feliz con muuuuchos reviews, es el fanfic MÁS FELIZ del mundo, y su autora también xD…**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**A golpes… de escobilla**

- Ayayay…

No eran ni las siete de la mañana, y un inusual jaleo se podía percibir desde la calle. Una larguísima cabellera rubia se avistó desde las ventanas de la mansión Hyuga, corriendo de un lado a otro de la galería. Bajo ella, un rostro pálido contraído por el esfuerzo.

- ¡Ayayayay¡Que no aguantooooo!

Hinata, sobresaltada por tanto ruido, salió atropelladamente de su habitación con los ojos adormilados y la manta enredada en sus tobillos. Le faltó poco para no tropezar con ella y darse de bruces con su amiga, que parecía ser presa de una fuerte esquizofrenia.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?- Le preguntó, frotándose los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡El servicio¿Dónde está!- Chilló.

La muchacha de ojos plateados esbozó una tímida sonrisa, entendiendo de pronto.

- Sigue la galería hasta el fondo, y tuerce la primera a la izquierda.- Le indicó.

Ino, susurrando una palabra de agradecimiento, salió disparada hacia el lugar señalado, con las manos apretadas sobre el vientre. Lo sentía a punto de estallar.

Hinata dudó, y de pronto, exclamó:

- ¡Pero ve con cuidado, si Neji se ha levantado temprano para entrenar, quizás lo esté utilizando!-No supo si la había escuchado. Solo avistó a ver su larga melena albina desaparecer tras la esquina. De pronto, sin saber muy bien el por qué, se le escapó una carcajada.- Creo, Ino, que si hay alguien que sea capaz de hacer reír con tus cosas, esa eres tú. Neji puede decir lo que quiera, pero hay muy pocas personas que te hagan olvidar el miedo que yo siento en estos momentos. Ojalá todos pudiésemos sonreír como tú lo haces.

* * *

No lograba concentrarse. El chakra parecía haberse congelado en su cuerpo, igual que aquellas estalactitas que decoraban, como agujas de hielo, el hermoso claustro de la mansión de los Hyuga.

- ¡Mierda!

El puño férreo de Neji golpeó con tal fuerza el agua helada de la fuente, que esta se resquebrajó al momento. El muchachos suspiró con amargura, y se llevó las palmas heladas de las manos a la cabeza, que, desde la noche anterior, parecía querer reventar por dentro. Pero nada, el dolor seguía ahí, enturbiándole la mente y los sentidos.

- ¿Por qué diablos me dijo eso Hiashi-sama?- Murmuró, con los dientes apretados. Aquello era algo que lo atormentaba desde el día anterior, y que, por mucha que intentara olvidarlo, siempre aparecía allí, en algún recoveco de su mente privilegiada. Vigilando por el rabillo del ojo que no hubiese nadie por allí cerca, se echó sobre la nieve, con los brazos colocados perpendiculares a su cuerpo, formando una especie cruz humana. Necesitaba pensar, y poner las ideas en su sitio- ¿Es posible… que Hinata no sea la heredera? Es cierto que sus técnicas no son nada del otro mundo, pero aún así es la primogénita. Y eso es prioritario.

¿Podían elegirlo a él precisamente, a un simple sirviente, que fuese el próximo patriarca del clan más antiguo de la Villa de la Hoja?

Ridículo.

Quizás, aquello no hubiese sido más que un engaño por parte de su tío para proteger a Hinata. No sería algo que le sorprendería demasiado, las familias de rango abolengo funcionaban así. Lo primero era proteger el futuro de la familia, y su descendencia.

Además, a él no le interesaba convertirse en el jefe de un clan como ése. Su sueño, desde pequeño, había sido convertirse en ANBU. Poder luchar cada día, enfrentarse a todo el que acechase a cualquier habitante de Konoha, abandonar a esa familia, que, de pequeño, le hizo tanto daño, sentirse libre y no preocuparse de nadie, solo de sí mismo. Aquella era la visión que se había hecho de su vida un par de años después. Pero, si realmente Hiashi hablaba en serio, ya podía ir despidiéndose de ese futuro.

Ningún ANBU podía vivir en el anonimato siendo el venerable padre de los Hyuga.

Por segunda vez en su vida, la idea de escapar y convertirse en uno de esos shinobis errantes, los Rurouni, no le pareció tan virulenta.

Pero… Vaciló. No, aquello no era algo que pudiese hacer. Si huía, era muy posible que incrementase aún más la posición peligrosa en la que aguardaba la heredera de los Yamanaka, e incluso, la de su prima Hinata.

Estaba bien claro que no podía huir. Además, aquello era de cobardes. Y él no lo era.

- Se te va a mojar ese precioso yukata si aguardas mucho más tiempo así.- Dijo de pronto una voz sobre él, totalmente desconocida.

El muchacho reaccionó bruscamente. Curvando su cintura, y tomando impulso con las manos, se incorporó de un salto, encarándose a la figura que lo observaba con mirada mordaz.

Era un muchacho de su edad, o quizás algo más pequeño. Una ondulada melena de cabello rojo fuego le caía en caprichosos bucles alrededor de su pálido rostro angelical. Sus ojos, grandes y de pupilas doradas, lo evaluaban de arriba a abajo, sin un atisbo de acato. Su boca, una pareja de labios carnosos y rojos, estaban contraídos en una mueca desagradable. Sin embargo, no fue su aspecto lo que hizo que en sus ojos se activara rápidamente el Byakugan y en su mano apareciera un kunai, si no su larga capa negra, decorada por unos bordados de camelias color sangre.

Por su aspecto, reconoció de inmediato de quién se trataba. Sakura en más de una vez había explicado cómo era el shinobi con el que se enfrentó durante la escaramuza en el País del Viento.

- Sasori.- Dijo entre dientes.- Marionetista y antiguo Kazekage de la Villa de la Arena.

El joven sonrió, complacido.

- Has hecho bien los deberes por lo que veo, Hyuga.- Comentó. Súbitamente, pronunció aún más su áspera mueca.- Pero estás hecho un verdadero desastre. Deidara, mi querida compañera, estaba loca por ser ella la que viniese a verte, para regalarte esta visita de cortesía, claro.- Una ceja se alzó, burlona.- Se habría llevado una buena decepción.

* * *

- Bufff… menos mal…-. Ino suspiró, abriendo la puerta del baño totalmente. Por un instante, había pensado que se encontraría al Hyuga en la misma posición que hacía dos noches, de espaldas, y con la bata bajada, dejando al aire su fuerte y blanca espalda.

Súbitamente, notó como su vientre era azotado por una punzada de dolor, y al momento, se olvidó de todo aquello que no fuese el váter y el papel higiénico.

Pero, antes de que ocurriese algo más, y para evitar accidentes desagradables, cerró la puerta con pestillo.

* * *

- ¿Has venido solo a insultarme?- Le preguntó Neji con aparente tranquilidad, a pesar de notar los dientes traqueteando por la cólera.

El muchacho que tenía frente a sí entornó el rostro, y negó con una empalagosa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Me hubiera encantado.- Comentó, socarrón.- Pero estoy en horas de trabajo.

El joven Hyuga sintió el frío acero del kunai pidiendo a gritos la sangre de aquel que hablaba. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

- No me atraparás.- Siseó.

Sasori marcó aún más su sonrisa.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

- ¡Hinata-sama¡Hinata-sama!

La voz estridente resonó en los tímpanos de la primogénita de los Hyuga con una fuerte nota de pánico y terror. La muchacha, que estaba aún a medio cambiar, salió apresurada a la galería por segunda vez en aquella temprana mañana.

Mia-chan iba hacia ella, con el rostro descompuesto. En cuento Hinata la observó, supo que algo iba mal.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó, asustada al ver aquella expresión tan congestionada.

La pobre criada, escupiendo lágrimas por sus pequeños ojillos, se echó a sus pies, y se aferró con violencia a sus tobillos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Son de esa organización, señorita!- Chilló, con voz quebrada.- ¡Han entrado!

Hinata palideció de súbito, y notó como su corazón dejaba de latir.

- ¿A… Akatsuki?

Deseó desaparecer.

- ¡No lo sé, señorita¡Pero los guardias de la entrada estaban muertos!- Gritó la mujer, sin despegarse de los pies de su ama.

La joven pestañeó, y observó a la criada como si fuese el personaje de alguna pesadilla a la que no conocía. A decir verdad, todo cuanto la rodeaba parecía producto de un mal sueño.

- ¡Señorita!

- ¿Dónde están mis padres, Mia-chan?- Preguntó de pronto, sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Se marcharon hace media hora, Hinata-sama. No sé a donde.- Contestó la sirvienta con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Y el resto del servicio?

- Hoy es domingo, señorita. Excepto los guardias muertos y Mia-chan, todos están fuera.- La mujer emitió une extraño gemido, parecido al bramido de un toro agonizante.- ¡Todos se han ido¡No hay nadie que pueda protegernos!

Una sonrisa extraña afloró en los pálidos labios de la muchacha. Estaba impregnada de seguridad y entereza.

- Mia-chan, llama urgentemente a la residencia de la Hokage y pide refuerzos.- Le ordenó suavemente, separándose de ella.- Después, escóndete.

La mujer nos se movió del suelo.

- ¿Y usted, señorita¿y el señorito Neji?- Preguntó, anhelante.- ¿Qué harán ustedes¿Quién los protegerá?

La sonrisa de Hinata se marcó aún más.

- Somos ninjas, Mia-chan. No necesitamos a nadie para que nos protejan.

* * *

Sasori extendió los brazos, y una basta telaraña surgió de sus dedos, con un color ligeramente azulado. Parecía el esqueleto de unas alas de murciélago.

Neji se apartó antes de que el muchacho que se encontraba frente a él pudiese hacer algún movimiento más. Aquellos hilos de chakra no le hicieron ninguna gracia.

Sasori chasqueó los dedos, y el lugar en el que antes habían estado posados los pies del Hyuga, se hundió tres palmos, echando a perder unos de los preciosos rosales helados de Kaho-sama.

Neji, apoyó las manos sobre el tejado ovalado de la casa, y cogiendo impulso, se precipitó contra su enemigo, esgrimiendo el kunai en su mano derecha. El marionetista se apartó sin dificultad, y rechazó con un bofetón la pálida mano armada que se dirigía hacia su cara. El Hyuga no desistió, observando detenidamente el flujo de chakra que corría por el cuerpo de su oponente, echó el puño atrás, y lo lanzó en dirección al corazón. Sasori intentó revolverse, pero aquella vez, el chico de ojos plateados fue más rápido que él. Un par de yemas lo golpearon con fuerza, dañando considerablemente el órgano latente. El joven pelirrojo dio un paso atrás, aquejado por el fuerte dolor que se apoderó de su pecho. Sin embargo, con la otra mano, agarró el brazo del Hyuga, extendiendo por él una decenas de aquellos hilos azulados.

Neji se alejó, sacudiendo la extremidad atrapada. Boquiabierto, contempló como aquellos hilos deshacían la tela de su yukata y se clavaban en su piel, atravesándola sin problemas.

- Mierda…

Intentó volver a golpear a Sasori, pero éste consiguió defender a tiempo, agachándose justo a tiempo. Con el filo del yukata, pretendió cortar aquellos hilos que se clavaban en su carne, pero descubrió que aquello era inútil. Cuánto más lo intentaba, más daño se producía. Miró aquellos ojos dorados sonriéndole con burla, y la ira inflamó su pecho.

Era hora de demostrar si verdaderamente podía aspirar a ser el próximo patriarca de los Hyuga.

- ¡Katon hôsenka no jutsu!

De su boca, surgió una enorme ráfaga de fuego, de llamas anaranjadas y crepitosas, que se abalanzaron hacia la figura del miembro de Akatusiki. Al instante, lo envolvieron, cubriendo con su cálido color la larga túnica negra.

Complacido, el chico de ojos plateados vio como los hilos se apartaban de su brazo, dejando a su rastro un largo flujo de sangre. Dio un par de pasos atrás, alejándose de aquel fuego que él mismo había provocado.

El ceño se abatió sobre sus claras pupilas.

"Demasiado fácil…"

De súbito, una enorme figura negra, cubierta por una corta túnica marrón, de ojos blancos y vidriosos, surgió de ella, apagándola tras de sí con un simple pataleo. Tras ella, Sasori asomó la cabeza, sumamente divertido.

- ¿Es solo esto lo que puedes hacer?- Le preguntó, riendo.- Ahora sí que me alegro de que Deidara no me haya acompañado.

- ¡Cierra la boca!

El chico pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, aparentemente despreocupado. Extendió su brazo derecho, rebosante de aquellos hilos azules, y lo bajó en dirección al Hyuga.

- A ver que puedes hacer ahora.- En sus ojos color miel saltó la chispa de la locura.- Las marionetas no poseen conductos de chakra.

Neji no se amilanó. Al contrario, separó sus piernas y las flexionó, mientras sus brazos, se colocaban en forma de cruz, de manera paralela a sus muslos. Sintió como su propio chakra hervía en su cuerpo, concentrándose en las palmas de sus manos. Su Byakugan se profundizó aún más. Los ojos se le cerraron, y todo el mundo desapareció para él.

Si Sasori creía que las técnicas de su clan solo servían para cortar la oleada de chakra, andaba muy equivocado. Su Byakugan recorrió todos los engranajes de la marioneta que tenía frente a él.

- ¡Adelante!

El títere de metal y madera se dirigió hacia él a toda velocidad, con sus garras afiladas deseosas de desgarrar algún tipo de carne. Alzó el brazo articulado, y descargó un golpe brutal, que el Hyuga, sin siquiera abrir los párpados, esquivo con facilidad.

La marioneta no se dio por vencida, y girando sobre sus delgados talones, se volteó hacia el muchacho. Como de la nada, dos pequeñas katanas surgieron de sus palmas, y se arrojaron sobre el pecho del oponente como si se tratasen de balas.

Pero antes de que algo más ocurriese, los párpados de Neji se apartaron de sus pupilas, y sus labios se abrieron:

- ¡Hakke Hyuku Hill Ju Hashou!

Una lluvia de golpes se descargó sobre el muñeco de madera. Con un estridente crujido, los engranajes se deshicieron como si se tratasen de polvo, y la marioneta saltó hecha mil pedazos.

Una nube de polvo, cubrió la vista durante un instante de Sasori, que contrariamente a lo que había pensado Neji, observaba la escena con extrema satisfacción. Éste, arrugó aún más su ceño, y retrocedió un par de pasos, listo para descargar otro ataque más.

- Bien, bien, muy bien…-. El chico pelirrojo torció los labios, y movió sus dedos azulados, impregnados de chakra.- Pero ahora me toca a mí.

Los ojos del joven Hyuga se dilataron cuando descubrió como aquellas alas de murciélago, construidas con chakra, volvían a extenderse tras su espalda. Eso sí, muchos más grandes y alargadas que antes.

- Maldición…

Tuvo que emprender una huída rápida, para que aquellos látigos no cortaran en trocitos su pálida carne. Necesitó hacer un brusco giro para que uno de aquellos hilos, de tan sólo cinco milímetros de radio, no llegasen a enroscarse a sus pies. Volvió a moverse, observando con sus ojos claros aquellas delgadas extremidades que le seguían. Saltaba de un lugar a otro, labrando un camino que rápidamente era destruido por Sasori.

Él era veloz, y posiblemente en la Villa, podías superarlo en rapidez su maestro Gai y su compañero Rock Lee. Pero aún así, no podía pasarse el resto de la mañana huyendo. Si no, a ese paso, acabaría siendo cómplice de la destrucción de la casa de su tío.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que en un mano sana, aún sostenía el kunai.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

Lo utilizó por fin, en un momento en que las plantas de sus pies se posaron sobre la rama de unos de los árboles milenarios del jardín. El cuchillo salió propulsado hacia Sasori, reluciendo con luz fría bajo el débil sol de la temprana mañana. Sin embargo, lejos de dar en la diana, pasó de largo junto al supuesto objetivo, rasgando únicamente una de sus mejillas.

El joven miembro de Akatsuki se relamió, llegando a alcanzar las dos pequeñas gotas de sangre que resbalaron hasta la comisura de sus labios.

- Casi, Hyuga.

Neji sonrió con frialdad.

- Te equivocas.

En aquel momento, se escuchó un pequeño crujido, como el sonido que produce un mecanismo al ponerse en marcha. Sasori se volvió bruscamente, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

El kunai del Hyuga, había cortado la cuerda que sujetaba el Batsu, una de las maquinas de tortura que habían utilizado los Hyuga en la época feudal, y que últimamente, era utilizada por Neji para entrenar.

El Batsu era simplemente una enorme estaca de punta metalizada, que, colgada de manera paralela al terreno, servía para atravesar a los enemigos, empalarlos, o para ser evitado en los entrenamientos de velocidad del joven de ojos plateados.

Fue una suerte o una desgracia que la punta de acero no le llegase a dar, si no solo el travesaño, pero el caso fue que Sasori recibió un golpe tan feroz, que le hizo crujir todos los huesos de la espalda. El muchacho pelirrojo fue empujado brutalmente hacia delante, con los ojos desorbitados y la garganta muda, intentando emitir algún sonido para liberar el dolor que lo partió por dentro.

* * *

- Ayyy… como cuesta…

Ino se miró de reojo en el espejo, mientras intentaba hacer toda la fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo. La superficie lisa le envió la imagen de un rostro tan rojo, que parecía al borde del colapso.

Desde fuera, le llegaban fuertes ecos de gritos, golpes y estallidos.

- Como se pasa el Hyuga con los entrenamientos.- Comentó entre dientes.- Cualquiera diría que está luchando a muerte contra alguien…

Muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba, quizás en la pared de al lado, pareció derrumbarse algo. Se preguntó en silencio si lograría acabar antes de que Neji echase abajo el muro que separaba el servicio del jardín de la mansión.

- ¡Más cuidado, imbécil¡No quiero acabar enterrada por tu culpa bajo un montón de escombr…!

BRUMMM!

La pared que se encontraba a su derecha saltó hecha pedazos, y una figura, cubierta por una capa negra y roja la atravesó, llegando a caer frente a sus pies.

- ¡Joder!

La muchacha, boquiabierta y furiosa, miró a través del enorme hueco que había aparecido en el muro, mientras sus manos se apresuraban a taparse lo más posible con los pantalones del pijama.

El rostro sudoroso y jadeante de Neji apareció de pronto asomado tras él.

- ¡Yamanaka!

- ¡Hyuga¡Ya sabía yo que tenías que cargarte el baño!

- Pe… pero…-. El chico no parecía salir de su asombro.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ino enrojeció. Ni que la gente estuviese sentada en un váter durante quince minutos por gusto.

- ¡Eso no viene a cuento, imbécil!- Echando chispas por los ojos, agarró de mala manera la escobilla del váter y la blandió frente a sí como si se tratase de una espada.- ¡Largo!

El muchacho arrugó los labios, molesto.

- ¡No estoy aquí precisamente por gusto¿¡No te has dado cuenta que quién ha atravesado la pared!

- ¡Cállate y vete¿¡No ves que estoy en el baño!

- Ya me había dado cuenta por el olor…

- ¡Qué insinu…!

- ¡Por Dios Santo, eso no importa¡Está…!

- ¡Aún no he acabado¡Lárgate ya¡Como no lo hagas, te juro que te meto la escobilla en la boca!

- Maldita sea… ¡Ino¡Están aquí¡Akatsuki está aquí¡Él es uno de sus miembros!

La muchacha fue a replicar, pero de improviso enmudeció y bajó la mirada. A sus pies, con una sonrisa endiablada en los labios y al límite de sus fuerzas, estaba Sasori, sujetando con una mano cubierta de sangre un afilado kunai.

- ¡Ahhh!

La escobilla golpeó de lleno el cogote del joven pelirrojo, que, tras abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, se derrumbó sobre el suelo, levantando una tupida manta de polvo.

Las miradas incrédulas del Hyuga y de la Yamanaka se cruzaron durante un momento.

Ino dejó caer la escobilla al suelo.

- Ahí va.

De pronto, la puerta del baño, la que aún se mantenía en pie y comunicaba con el interior de la mansión, se abrió con brusquedad, y una figura armada hasta los dientes, con una fiera expresión dibujada en sus ojos de plata, entró como un vendaval.

Durante un momento, los tres presentes se observaron.

- ¡Uah¡Hinata¿¡Podrías entrar sin tener activado tu Byakugan¡No sabes lo que acojona ver todas esas venas levantadas alrededor de tus ojos!

- ¿Eh?- La primogénita de los Hyuga hizo caso omiso a su amiga. Directamente, se dirigió hacia el joven pelirrojo inconsciente. Dudó antes de inclinarse sobre él. Parecía no creerse que aquel cuerpo estuviese realmente allí, en el baño de la parte de atrás de su casa, derrotado.

- ¿Cómo… cómo habéis acabado con él?

Súbitamente, los carnosos labios de Neji formaron una profunda curva ascendente, y, sin que pudiese evitarlo, en un gesto amistoso, colocó su mano herida sobre la cabeza rubia de su archienemiga, que, aún sentada en el váter, con los pantalones bajados, desvió la mirada y enrojeció levemente.

- Ha sido ella.- Comentó, entornando el rostro.- Con la Escobilla no jutsu.

* * *

- ¡Bueeeeeno¡Por fin llegué!

Una muchacha rubia abrió la boca hasta extremos inimaginables y soltó un profundo bostezo, atrayendo la atención de todos los que caminaban por allí cerca. Los ojos de los caminantes, se clavaron con curiosidad en la placa de metal que colgaba de su cuello.

El emblema de la Villa Oculta de la Arena brilló bajó el sol de la mañana.

- ¿Temari?

La aludida se volvió esbozando una ancha sonrisa, cuando reconoció aquel timbre de voz, pausado y tranquilo.

Shikamaru Nara parpadeó antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- Le preguntó, acercándose a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.- Quedan aún tres meses para los exámenes de paso a Chunnin.- La muchacha le contestó con una cálida expresión.

- Viaje de placer.

El muchacho se echó a reír, divertido, y se pasó las manos por el pelo, intentando alisarse disimuladamente los cabellos azabaches, que se escapaban de la gomilla que sujetaba su corta melena.

- ¿Y eso? Pensaba que te quedarías junto a tu hermano, después de lo de Akatuski…-. Al momento, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Observó en silencio como el rostro de la chica se ensombrecía.

- La aldea está suficientemente protegida.- Comentó secamente.- Que haya jounin menos, no significa que Gaara estén peligro. Kankuro está a su lado.

Shikamaru vaciló antes de responder. Estaba bien claro que aquello sí que influía, y más, después del ataque de Deidara y Sasori, que dejó tras de sí, una larga lista de heridos graves y muertos. Además, estaba el Kazekage. Por lo que había oído, a pesar de incorporarse casi de inmediato como gobernador de la ciudad, Gaara aún no había vuelto a utilizar sus técnicas en público, más que eso, apenas había salido de su despacho. Era posible, más que posible, que sus habilidades como shinobi no se hubiesen recuperado tras aquel brutal combate. Ni siquiera Naruto, con aquel enorme poder de recuperación que le caracterizaba, podría haberse despertado de la muerte y volver a ser el que era tras unas pocas semanas.

La muerte y Akatsuki podían hacer algo más que quitarte las fuerzas.

Sin embargo, al Nara no le hizo ninguna gracia la perspectiva de enfrentarse a la hermana del Kazekage con el ceño fruncido. Era incluso peor que discutir con Ino. Podías acabar con su mano marcada en tu mejilla durante una semana entera, y su mirada fulminante siguiéndote por lo menos durante un mes. Shikamaru suspiró, bueno, a lo mejor exageraba un poco, pero de todas maneras, no le gustaba pelearse con Temari.

- Bueno…-. Comenzó a decir, poniendo su cerebro a funcionar a toda máquina para intentar borrar esa expresión furibunda del rostro de la chica rubia.

La chica lo contempló con fijeza, y sus manos se posaron en sus caderas, como hacía siempre que algo le molestaba. Entornó el rostro, furiosa.

- Ahora tendrías que preguntarme si quiero ir a tomar algo.- Le dijo, torciendo sus carnosos labios en una arruga.- Eso suelen hacer los amigos cuando no ven a alguien después de mucho tiempo.

Shikamaru obedeció al momento.

- ¿Tienes hambre, o has comido algo por el camino?

Los ojos de ella brillaron, y al momento, aquella mueca desapareció.

- Que va. Estoy hambrienta.- Aseguró, a pesar de que había parado diez minutos antes de llegar en una posada para almorzar.

- ¿Quieres que te invite a algo?- Carraspeó él, mirando a cualquier sitio que no fuesen los ojos azules de la chica.- Así me cuentas que tal va todo por allá…

Temari asintió a demasiada velocidad. Se hizo daño en el cuello.

- ¡Claro¿Por qué no?

Shikamaru sonrió, y se palpó los bolsillos, en busca de algo de dinero. De pronto, palideció, porque al no encontrarse más que con la tela del pantalón negro, recordó que aquella misma mañana le había dicho a sus padres que iría a comer con ellos. El dinero, para su desgracia, estaba en casa, y su madre, desgraciadamente, también.

Se imaginó su expresión al ver que traía una chica a almorzar con ellos.

- Tsk… que problemático-. Bufó, esbozando una mueca de tremendo abatimiento.- Menudo rollo me espera…

* * *

Kankuro miró el reloj de péndulo.

Eran ya las tres, y Gaara aún no se había presentado. Contempló al guardia que custodiaba la entrada con fijeza, como esperando a que él le diese la explicación por la tardanza de su hermano.

- ¿Kazekage-sama ha salido?- Preguntó, tras un momento de vacilación.

- No, Kankuro-sama. Según tengo entendido, lleva toda la tarde encerrado en su despacho.- Contestó de manera mecánica el aludido.

- Diablos.- El fornido marionetista volvió a mirar el reloj, y soltó un bufido de exasperación. ¿Por qué su hermano aún no se había presentado? Siempre era muy puntual…- ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto cuando Temari no está aquí?

Le hastiaba tener que enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones domésticas que, de haberse tratado en algún otro lugar, hubiesen tenido un rápido arreglo. Pero, en aquella enorme mansión, todo lo cotidiano se reducía a lo mínimo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por un lado, estaba verdaderamente preocupado por aquella inusitada tardanza, pero por otro, le asustaba realmente ver a un Gaara molestado por un motivo sin importancia.

- Mierda, Temari. No deberías haberte ido.

Se levantó con tanta violencia, que la pesada silla de madera cayó como muerta al suelo, chocando contra las patas de la mesa. Finalmente, su preocupación de hermano mayor había ganado.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, echó a andar en amplias zancadas en dirección a la puerta, y la abrió de un manotazo antes de que el guardia tuviese incluso tiempo de hacerlo.

"Hace tan solo una semana que despertó… aún no ha probado sus antiguos poderes, y se le ve desde entonces muy débil…" Pensaba, como para darse la razón. "Quizás le ha pasado algo."

Las puertas de la galería del cuarto piso pasaban por su lado con la velocidad de las estrellas fugaces. Alguna que otra se abrió, mostrando a algún que otro consejero curioso que lo observaba alejarse en dirección al despacho de su hermano.

Por fin, la enorme puerta ovalada de gruesa y tallada madera apareció frente a sus ojos. Derrapó en seco, e intentó abanicarse un poco con la manos. De reojo, se dio cuenta que el shinobi que aguardaba en la puerta, esbozaba una tímida sonrisa bajo su velo blanco.

Algo avergonzado, le dirigió una mirada amenazante que sirvió de inmediato para borrar tal mueca tan poco respetuosa.

- Tú¿sabes si está Gaara ahí dentro?- Le preguntó bruscamente.

El aludido asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Sí, señor. Kazekage-sama no se ha movido de aquí desde que entró por la mañana.- Afirmó el hombre, señalando con la barbilla la puerta cerrada. Observó la expresión preocupada de Kankuro-. ¿Desea que lo anuncie?

El aludido arrugó aún más su ceño fruncido, y colocó su mano enguantada sobre el pomo del portón.

- No hace falta.

Entró con ansiedad, y cerró la puerta nada más hacerlo.

Nada más posar sus pies en el despacho, supo que algo andaba mal. Era el aire. Su hedor.

Olía a sangre.

El despacho se encontraba patas arriba, los cientos de documentos yacían desparramados por el suelo, los tinteros, todos volcados sobre la mesa, los cristales, hechos añicos, incluso el escritorio y el mullido de sillón de su hermano menor estaban destrozados, como si un león se hubiera entretenido con ellos utilizando sus enormes garras.

El suelo estaba surcado por arena y manchas de sangre. Y de su hermano, no había ni rastro.

- ¡Gaara!- Lo llamó a pleno pulmón, con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta.

"Maldición… ¿Akatsuki otra vez?" Pensó aterrorizado Kankuro.

Una brisa cálida acunó el pequeño velo negro que le cubría, y el muchacho, extrañado, descubrió que la puerta del enorme balcón de la residencia del Kazekage estaba abierto de par en par. Clavó sus ojos negros en el suelo. Las manchas de sangre se dirigían hacia él.

- ¡Gaara!

Se precipitó sobre las baldosas de mármol que cubrían el piso del hermoso balcón, ahora, macabramente decorado por aquel color bermellón. En una esquina, inclinada sobre sí misma, se encontraba la figura responsable de tal estropicio, vestida por la túnica blanca y azul del Kazekage.

- ¡Santo Dios!

Kankuro se abalanzó sobre su hermano pequeño, que alzó el pálido rostro al escuchar los pasos dirigirse hacia él. Sus enormes ojos verdiazules brillaban, y por el rostro, le caían grandes goterones de sudor. Las manos, las tenía cuarteadas por trozos de cristales y astillas de madera.

El marionetista lo observó con el corazón moviéndose a mil por hora, y se imaginó quién había sido el culpable de tanto desorden en el despacho.

- Kankuro…-. La voz ronca de su hermano se oyó quebrada, casi sin fuerza.- Necesito ir a Konoha…

- ¿A Konoha¿Por qué a Konoha?- Kankuró cogió las manos del muchacho pelirrojo, intentando detener la hemorragia de las múltiples heridas que tenía.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Gaara?

- Ya no soy nada, Kankuro… ya no valgo nada…-. Le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de dolor, que el joven sintió un escalofrío.- Akatsuki me lo robó, me lo robó con esa maldita técnica…El Shukaku me ha abandonado…

**

* * *

**

Bueno! Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy xD! Trauma el final, verdad? Lo siento, es algo que no puedo evitar... bueno, para los fans de Temari aclarar que ella no es de ese tipo de personas que dejan a su hermano tirado para realizar un viaje de palcer... sus verdaderas intenciones se sabrán más adelante, quizás en el siguiente capítulo...

**Bueno, como veis he metido a Gaara en la historia, aunque aún no sé que hacer con él, y si introducirle en una pareja o no, pero estoy obsesionada con este niño, me vuelve loca xD... así que ya sabeís, ideas y demás estaré gustosa de recibir! Ahí va, he hablado como Yoda...**

**En fin, paso a contestar reviews antes de que os caigáis de la silla del ordenador o le peguéis un puñetazo a la pantalla, hartos de los desvaríos de esta escritora, o de este intento de serlo xD.**

**Gabe Logan: Fuiste la primera en escribirme! Pues gracias por lo de grandiosa historia, me sonrojo y todo... xD. Y bueno, respecto a las demás, lo intentaré, aunque la inspiración se encuentre escasa... Muchas gracias x mandarme el review! Bsos!**

**Goth-Punk88: me alegro de que te guste la historia! Espero que la parejas que ponga y que se vean más adlate te gusten.. Besos!**

**Byakugan80: Olaaa! ke malo o que mala eres con Mia-chan xD (Te digo malo o mala, porque no sé si eres chico o chica, prdonam xD) Jajaja, pero sí, es un poco repelente, verdad? Me alegro que haya resultado creíble lo de que tuviese que quedase en casa de Neji, porque la verdad es que me salió de improviso y no estaba muy segura sobre como me iba a salir... Te gustó la parte de Naruto y Sakura? Como anticipo, te diré que habrá muchas más, y con eso, t doy ya la idea sobre algunas de las parejas... xD. Y bueno, aunque aún sigo castigada, siempr podre coger el ordenata a escondidas... ke desobediente soy! XD! En fin, no m alargo más. Muchas gracias por escribirme! Bsazosss!**

**Tere-chan: Estoy haciendo lo que puedo con el castigo, no te preocupes... Y buo, respecto a lo de Neji e Hinata, ya lo verás más adelante! Besos!**

**Lin-Hashimoto: Olaa! Bueno, t aclaro, el padre de Neji sigue siendo el que era, no te líes xD. Ya verás más adelante lo que pasa con ese tema! Ayayayay, con tanto piropo me pongo roja... y va en serio, eh? Bueno, y respecto a las demás historias, verás ke la otra Rimi ya ha actualizado! Y oye, no te cortes con tus tstamentos, eh? Que animan mucho! Muchos besos!**

**Silvery: Me alegro muuucho de que te haya gustado! Espero que este cn capi también disfrutes! Bsos!**

**Verox: Ola! Jejeje, si te fijas, en el fondo Akatuski no habla nada sobre a kien kiere para el byakugan, eso es algo que supone Naruto. En realidad, solo lo sabe Hiashi, por eso le dice a Neji que quieren a los herederos... Bueno, y verás como el siguiente capítulo es algo más divertido, últimamente m van mucho los traumas... en fin, bsos y espero que vuelvas a escribir!**

**Moonlight Angel Princess: Wenas! Bueno, en est capi, un mínimo gesto se ve por part de Neji, no? Por algo se empieza... en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Bsos!**

**Sakura Waters: Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, muchos bsos!**

**Shoyn: Me encanta que haya gente nueva leyendo mis fics! Espero que la historia te siga gustando y que me sigas escribiendo para hacerm saber tus opiniones, plisss! Besos!**

**Tensai Seko: Wolaaa! Espero ke t vayan muy bien los exámenes, yo mañana tengo uno de lengua, y me lo debería estar preprando ahora... xD Jajaja, verdad ke sí? Kien fuese Ino y recibir un bso de la boca de Neji... me callo que desvarío xD! Pues ke alegría k t aya puesto sensiblera, tu, con tus fics, me hacías morirme de la risa! Efectos contrarios xD! Puse lo del abrazo porke pensé ke sería bonuito, un gesto por parte de esa familia ke lo a tratado tan mal... Y bueno, respecto al futuro del heredero o heredera, lo sabrás más adleante, t dejaré con la intriga... xD Soy mala, a ke sí? Bueno, m voy ya. Besoooooossssss!**

**Riku90: Mmmm... no se si podr prdonart x no aberme dejao el review... xD... Ke no, ke es bromaaaaa! Y bueno, t aclaro, no, solo kieren a la familia Yamanaka y a la Hyuga, porke consideron ke sus barreras de sangre son las más potentes y todo eso... en fin, esta noche o mañana m pasaré por tu fic y t dejaré un review! CARPE DIEM! Besossssss tkkk!**

**Aita-chan: Siempre es bueno tener nuevos lectores! Espro que est capi tambien t haya gustado! Bsossssss!**

**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí las respuestas a los reviews... ando cansada y aun no me sé nada de lengua. Pero bueno, lo hago por vosotyros, eh o no xD!**

**Ah, otra cosa, si sabéis de alguien que tenga un fanart de Neji o Ino o algo de eso... podríais mandarlo por el correo? Eske estoy buscando uno para la portada y no encuentro na de na... **

**Y bueno, para los impacientes, os dirñe que en capítulo siguiente van a ocurrir muchas cosas! Así que no perdáis detalle!**

**Pues, dicho todo, gracias por todo y seguid mandando reviewsd, vosotros sois los que decidís si la historia continúa o no. **

**Muchísimos besos!**


End file.
